henryphdfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
HenryPhd 维基
哲理京房學說 ( 子平, 卜噬 ) 及 宋代紫微斗數 Henry PhD( Publisher, Editor, Cover Design ) 主講人 : 李王榮祺 教授 ( Henry Yung Chi Lee ) 香港電話: 852 93049821 講授語言 : 粵語 / 國語 地點 : 李王榮祺大宅或上門私人教導 ( 海外顧客可用SKYPE ) 日期 : 逢星期一,三,五 或二,四,六 時間 : 下午自選,每堂一時30分 學費 : 每課程十二堂 顧問費 合共港幣 伍 萬 0 仟 0 佰圓正 電子郵件 : henryphd@hotmail.com ~ 自序 ~ 筆者非有任何道家, 儒家等學術專長, 因受家父影響自小對子平學術略知一二雜派, 但此處之雜乃野狐參禪難成正果之雜, 術士在我國辭海解釋曰儒生, 又曰稱方技之士.筆者就讀於香港格致英文書院, 再進修社會大學用若干十載寒暑學習中國術數子平及風水. 　 我國術數確起源於易學, 雖然易學絕非求神問卜, 但易學最早期相傳由伏羲晝八卦結繩等記錄事件, 發生經過以方便後人參考祖傳之經驗, 整個從舊石器時代記錄過程約壹千年左右, 才有河圖之數字排列, 中國數學的萌芽期, 又等千年才出現後天八卦的洛書, 當中卜噬乃問蒼天求褔及國家興亡. 　 筆者並非醜化聖經, 事實舊約中向上帝敬拜亦殺雞殺羊可從創世紀該隱亞伯查究. 直到公元前伍佰年東周孔子集百家之長編寫十易, 周易更升格至經, 各大小儒必讀之書, 易經的第一代也, 易的意思指變, 凡事必然會從客觀條件引起變易, 交易, 簡易, 不易. 　 從黃帝立甲子, 天地定位, 日月運行後無論從任何科學或非科學觀瞻, 天地間確基礎於五行, 臭氧層穿洞更可見言非太過, 事實証明地球依賴五行生存, 人類吸收五行之質生存, 我國哲學認定天一生水及希臘哲學家赫拉克利圖, 泰利斯等都認同水乃生命起源, 此乃公元前陸佰年的記錄與我國易經差不多同一時期, 術數中子平及風水來由亦古人深明之意,絕非時下一般人所想像的那麼間單, 隨便按個名字罷了! 　 　 何解曰子平? 子水乃北方中央, 子水內的人元亦只有癸水, 癸水雨水也, 亥水中藏甲木氣勢欠純, 由於水帶好處與壞處難以控制尤甚古代, 從大禹治水後中國夏朝成立, 歷史記載水給中國帶來之災禍直至今天, 所以要平衡水之利害, 子平意思乃平衡用水也! 平衡生態也!非一般風水佬話紀念某人等等. 風者指大地由於地球自轉及公轉形成日光照射與氣流轉變的差異, 水是指自然界的江湖河海雨露霜雪. 五行指金, 木, 水, 火, 土. 行乃指行而不止也! Diagram_of_I_Ching_hexagrams_owned_by_Gottfried_Wilhelm_Leibniz,_1701.jpg Shishutu.png Aleppo_Codex_(Deut).jpg Köln-Tora-und-Innenansicht-Synagoge-Glockengasse-040.jpg Th6CQZWIBG.jpg PHD.jpg 395206 2831395356500 1607634996 2418937 534714806 a.jpg 20150628 132952.jpg 20150628 132746.jpg 20150628 132631.jpg 20150628 132413.jpg 20150628 132359.jpg 20150628 132343.jpg 20150628 132306.jpg 20150628 132202.jpg 20150628 132147.jpg 20150628 132049.jpg 20150504 083440.jpg 玄學風水商業及人際關係應用證書 你可否曾想過老是工作沒有起色，前途一片暗淡？又問自己為甚麼與同事或家人的關係那麼差 ? 回想自己為甚麼與同事或家人的關係那麼差？ 現今世紀經濟起落無常,當經濟指揮捧已非經濟學家專用名字,當真書中只有黃金屋?非也 ?大家不仿從術數的角度來探究成功,失敗，並且驗證事物的發展﹐何嘗不可 . 　 課程初級內容 : 何謂干支,子平八字編排，如何理解廿四氣節,定十神,定男女陰陽,定大運 ,初定一生運程 .定五行五局,紫微斗數如何排列 命宮, 父母, 福德, 田宅, 官祿, 奴僕, 遷移, 疾病, 財帛, 子女, 夫妻, 兄弟.按十四諸星,四殺星及四化星及其它星群, 按長生十二神 ,如何從面相基礎, 掌相入門, 並附加學員的批命作為命理例子 　 課程進階內容 : 論子平格局高低, 論十神 即正扁財 ,正扁印 ,官殺 ,食傷 ,比劫 ,論從個人八字中定風水方向,淺陋風水九宮圖, 奇門心得, 論紫微斗數諸星包括十四正曜, 四殺星及四化星及其它星群。定大小二限, 何為命主身主, 如何觀看流年,流月,流日.如何按 流年殺星, 流年四化.並附加學員的批命作為命理例子 如閣下對自己命運亦想知一點點 以便催吉避凶 , 歡迎電郵連同出生年月日時註明新曆或舊曆. 每次顧問費收費如下 主講人 : 李王榮祺 教授 ( Henry Yung Chi Lee ) 講授語言 : 粵語 地點 : 李王榮祺大宅或上門私人教導 日期 : 逢星期一,三,五 或二,四,六 時間 : 下午自選,每堂一時30分 學費 : 每次顧問費如下 電子郵件 : henryphd@hotmail.com 簡批命理 : 自身 父母 福德 田宅 官祿 奴僕 遷移 疾病 財帛 子女 夫妻 兄弟 . 每次顧問費 - 港圓5000 初步人生百態. 簡批終生 : 自身 父母 福德 田宅 官祿 奴僕 遷移 疾病 財帛 子女 夫妻 兄弟 . 每次顧問費 - 港圓10'000 精準某十年之進退. 　 詳批終生 : 自身 父母 福德 田宅 官祿 奴僕 遷移 疾病 財帛 子女 夫妻 兄弟 . 每次顧問費 - 港圓30'000 精準由出世至死亡. 　 嬰兒改名每次顧問費 - 港圓2000 ( 辭海字典講解 ) 　 田宅家俱擺設等等堪輿形法每次顧問費 - 港圓8'000 　 公司改名擇日開張每次顧問費 - 港圓8'000 　 公司開門位置, 僱主員工間格坐向擺設, 神壇及財位每次顧問費 - 港圓100,000 　 城市建築大廈坐向由於二十年為一運每次顧問費 - 港圓300'000 　 香港恆生銀行 283-2-300780 付款後請 e-mail通知 henryphd@hotmail.com 　 收款日開始計 : 簡批命理需要兩星期 - 簡批終生一個月 - 詳批終生三個月至五個月 風水理論實際是地理學 , 氣象學 , 景觀學 , 生態學 , 需要到貴舍觀察請於e-mail約會 Introducion 　 I non-Taoism, Confucianism and other academic expertise, due to my father, impact of childhood, the pair level academic know a little miscellaneous camp, but The Eclectics here is difficult Wildfox Zen Into a the Zhengguo of miscellaneous. 　 Warlock Cihai explain the said scholars, again, he said, the technology of the disabilities of parties I attended in Hong Kong Gezhi English College, to pursue further studies of community college in our countryThe number of a decade years to learn the number of sub-levels and the feng shui in Chinese patients. 　 　 China's number of patients identified origin to learn, easy to learn and definitely not ask God for divination, but to learn the earliest record events according to legend Fuxi day gossip tie knots after to facilitate the future generations to reference the ancestral experience, from the Paleolithic recording process John about the year 1000 figures arranged only Hetu, the seeds of Chinese mathematics period, such as the Millennium acquired gossip Luoshu which Bu bite is Heaven for seeking Fook and the fate of the nation, the author is not to vilify the Bible, the fact that the Old Testament up Emperor worship, kill a chicken to kill the sheep are looking into the can from the Genesis Cain Abel until BC Wu Bai Eastern Zhou Confucius set hundreds of long to write ten Yi, the Book of Changes was upgraded to by, the size of the Confucian read the book, the first generation of the I Ching, Yi mean refers to the change, things will inevitably be caused by objective conditions change,trading, simple, not easy. 　 　 Huang Dili six decades, the world orientation to the sun and the moon running in terms of any scientific or non-scientific visual impact, between heaven and earth is indeed the basis of the Five Elements, the ozone layer holes visible Statement of non-too, the fact that the Earth rely on the five elements of survival, quality survival of human absorption of the five elements of Chinese philosophy, identified the the Tianyi unboiled water and the Greek philosopher Heraclitus benefit plans, and so Thales agree that water is the origin of life, which was BC Lu Bai-year record of China's Ching about the same period the number of patients neutron level and wind water reason the ancients aware of the meaning by no means nowadays most people imagine, Single, just press the name nothing! 　 　 Why the said sub-level? Sub-water is the north central, within the sub-water Kuei water Kuei water and rainfall, water Hai Tibet A wooden momentum owed pure, since water will bring good department and the harm is difficult to control, particularly ancient, from Dayu Chinese Xia Dynasty was founded, the historical records of water brought to China disaster until today, so the level Hengshui of interest, sub-level means are balanced water also! Ecological balance! Non-general Feng Shui Lo commemorate someone.wind by the earth due to the formation of the Earth's rotation and revolution of sunlight and air currents shift differences,water is the nature of the arena the Hohai rain frost. 　 　 The five elements refer to the metal, wood, water, fire, earth and the line represents the line not just H1500001.JPG|整個中國 何解 香港地勢 由英轉中 運勢今後如何?|link=HenryPhD|linktext=中國唯一東南出口. H1500015.JPG H1500026.JPG H1500012.JPG H1500054.JPG H1500008.JPG 原文著作權, 不能翻印及出版, 如有違規, 送官究治. 創作者 : Henry PhD 國籍 : 中國香港 書名 : 生命之源----水 　 從整個社會體制不論人類用任何科學與非科學觀察人類不能不承認 所有會生長的動物,昆蟲,花草樹木,魚類或單細胞水中生物,人類. 是誰給人類有如此智慧可管理整個地球,不停地殺戮成長,別光是說 今天強大的美國制做無數戰爭使地球從美麗一片至走向滅亡間.從 前西亞古文化的愛琴文化中,埃及遷居尼羅河,希伯來人開始由西遷 往巴勒斯坦,(埃及的尼羅河及中東的巴勒斯坦筆者下文將會講解.) 在那時候巴比倫還未出現及希伯來人還未徙往埃及,已經產生無數 戰爭,人類年齡增長所犯之過失有增無減,所以美國,英國,德國,俄 羅斯,中東,等國.不知道誰最錯.這此東西根水又何幹,這是一個很 長很長久的歷史見證筆者應該從...由於文中所屬絕非家庭小品,當 中會有東西方教義,歷史真理,筆者能說出某類形確實事件,但從一 般文書研習中絕無僅有提及.讀者不妨細究因由. 從古今中外能夠說歷史最長久又曾經歌舞昇平至王朝失落首選埃及 次選中國,根據埃及歴史記錄說六千年左右,中國說小也有五千五百 年左右,何解由埃及王朝時代,亞速帝國,孔雀王朝與波斯帝國及後 古希臘,古羅馬至分裂東西羅馬,這個是由公元前三千年至西元五百 年左右,英國的出現大約西元九百年至一千年那時候是中國唐代沒 落之時差不多五代十國之間,法國,德國,意大利整個歐洲都在英國 之後興起,美國的出現約略在西元一九零零年左右罷!再細看亞洲如 日本先別說繩文時代就由大和及古墳時代也早在西元約三百年,與 高句麗百済等如今天的韓國,如果用日子計算當然是歷史最長久之 國土能雄霸一方,但有六千年歷史的埃及與吾國五千五百年的中國 早在九十年代還是包尾,當然何解今天中國...這個算是給中國人一 點面子吧!下文當然詳述.但奇就奇怪十九世紀才出產的美國何解能 稱霸武林呢?這個當然與筆者今天說哲理一得水有大大之關係. 地球當中假如百分之百是海水,當中只有百分三是淡水其餘是海水, 如果咱們光是管理國家水源也問題重疊,大海呢?從整個世界微細地 看,有那一個國家人民可以喝污濁的水該國人民聰明加發財呢?又試 看看農民耕耘時,國家水源欠缺供應,生產出來的產品還可以高價賣 出?水乃生命之源最重要的是能將洪水破壞之力加以改善, ( 這個 便是有病方為貴 ) 假如已國家來說任何一國必然有一條主力河,此 乃大動脈,主力河流入小徑時是小動脈,這個說法就等如人要動大手 術由於大動脈失血病人有權死亡,一般受傷出血對病人影響輕微. 更何妨國家!?這個是全國人民生死富貴之未來豈容有失. 在觀看筆者小作時如果在世界當中有從事政治家的不妨試試出手先 將國內最主力之河道修築,再看看該河道為妳們國家帶來智慧與財 帛,當然筆者這樣細明可能未得讀者百份百同意,但當妳們仔細閱讀 環境衛生,環境保護,環境污染,這個不就是與筆者所論點一致嗎? 水 . 當然智慧與財帛確實是哲學之中的哲理.這個就如同世界偉大物理 學家霍金先生說的無神論嗎? 讀者們也該看看哲學家牛頓先生手抄 本研究聖經之論點.筆者何解今天拆解水這個字,原因天下間各物理 學家老是說什麼太空外黑洞大爆炸,什麼黑洞加速膨脹,像這樣的理 論筆者自幼童時經以明白了,我國哲學系早在周朝第一代易經期間 道明了 ″ 吉凶悔吝生乎動 ″ 動者, 機之先見者也! " 動所指有東西在動,這個動包括所有生物在動,生命思想在動,螞蟻 這麼小每天不停地動.何況宇宙?宇宙每天不停廣大這個根本就是 動,地球本身也是生命,假如有一天凡咱們發現太陽暗淡時,代表死 亡了,太空速度跟地球速度有強大差別,地球一天二十四小時, 水 星, 金星, 火星, 木星, 土星, 天王星, 海王星, 冥王星, 賽德 娜. 冥王星一天時間一百四十四小時, 是問太空如何計算一天幾小 時,別說到那麼遠,光是太空的月球與地球相差如果用時速計相差六 公哩左右吧! 易經有「以言乎遠不禦，以言乎邇則靜而正」及「唯 神也，故不疾而速，不行而至」之思想, 這代表四,五千年已記錄 外太空不足以用人智慧可往也 ! 每個恆星每天每年不停轉動代表該恆星生命在動,動這個字還包括 動態,動力, 動機, " 機之先 " 這個當然是說有機會給他們先, 當 然上天是給他們機會,但確實非完美時也可會出現失敗之機會,楚霸 王與劉邦便是一個最完美,動乃機之先也賭博不是輸便是贏,錯了.. 下文續解. 　 根本全世界不論誰作當權者,都與毛澤東中國共產黨主席所說槍桿子出政 權,無一例外.筆者覺得這個確與神有關,參考下文.有關科學家自以 為發現什麼驚訝黑洞加速膨脹論時,事實吾國之始道家老子先師已 經記錄了,當孔子五十歲後聽老子說天一生水時已經明白遲來的春 天, 一代宗師孔子學道家哲學時也恨鐵不成鋼時也命也! 筆者下文 更會再註解 洛水的洛書. 所以科學家認為膨脹後的宇宙最終當然是自己消失,按照物理學霍 金先生認為宇宙是因一粒黑點爆破產生出來的,但霍金註釋時未能 想出中國哲學當時大約六千多年前,已經道明宇宙爆破成因就是最 先從一黑點,點已成線,線已 成形才有幾何圖形,再變成立體,立體 當然才變成恆星啦!假設有讀者詢問一點如何算出來, 解曰: 任何 物質不停一開二到最終答案是? 一. 此乃數學的萌芽期. 如果霍金看過這理論,那麼霍金先生你是否抄了中國哲學易的道理 呢? 筆者覺得霍金很是可愛,因為霍金先生想發明時光隧道機,這個 筆者從小便真的愛不釋手,但假如真的發明時光隧道機,人可以拆解 身體再重複變成人,假如這是真的,人已經做了神,因為假如人可以 變成精, 再經二乘二等如四,四乘四等如十六,十六乘等如二百五十 六,這個是全部動物精子與卵子結合才產生之原理, 或變原子, 中 子, 分子, 離子, 質子, 核子, 量子, 電子, 最小粒子,這個已經 是宇宙數學距離地球很遠,根本整個世界已經毀滅了,人也可拆解, 那麼核能, 核彈早以毀滅地球. 咱們最起碼要明白自己的空間如何整成,如何明白生老病死,據報地 球今天有四十六憶年,宇宙據說一仟憶年有多.地球還未明白就老是 掛著研究宇宙,人類有文字智慧開始只是那麼的一點六千年,這個就 等如龜兔賽跑,在今天認 為粒子最細可能百年之後發現更細小物 質, 從前直覺光線 ( 量子 ) 最快今天超光速更快, 如果認為粒子 爆破可了解宇宙恆星的出現,人類比上帝不枉多讓人,上帝用四十六 憶研究地球人類用六千年更快,還要破解人類永不死亡啊?! 　 根據聖經記錄亞當及夏娃都超過幾千歲最終是要上帝回收!你們明 白何解地球外層加了大氣層,它就是樣光線折射回太空時大氣層把 彩色分格,唯獨把籃色留下,所以大部份時間天空是籃色.假如將天 空顏色改變筆者才信新科學. 每天老是想找外星人?外星人是神嗎?我們是從科學觀瞻人之外還有 人性的生命體嗎?這應該從發明望遠鏡之始,一六零九年義大利物理 學家伽里略的望遠鏡至現在科學家選定的哈勃太空望遠鏡說起?今 天哈勃太空望遠鏡幾呼看清整個宇宙大約有十大行星, 只要微徵一 看九大行星外層根本沒有地球那麼厚的大氣保護層. 唯一擁有保護層就是第十地球,地球外圍確實有一層大氣層,各位不 妨看看當六十年代那太空船由太空歸回地球整個太空船都給大氣層 撚燒,大氣層用來幹嗎?用來防止外太空有星群碎片除防止對地球嚴 重破壞之外,地球大氣層 由地面向上主要共分五層, 第一層. 對流層: 發生天氣變化的氣體層. 第二層. 平流層：適合噴射機飛行的氣體層. 第三層. 中氣層：最冷的氣層. 第四層. 增溫層：最熱的氣層. 第五層. 外氣層：最薄的氣層. 從基本說如果沒有大氣層百份百是黑色的.從最簡單細看如果沒有 大氣層根本無可能有生物生存,根本單細胞也不能成氣,太陽所發出 的溫度用人類智慧根本破不了,有那類型之物質可接受千萬度以上 的溫度不溶解呢? 你們明白太空衣是用來保暖嗎?筆者我實在要告訴你們該太空衣今 天最小也要過千萬一件,該物質是要把太空人身體流汗排出,更要平 衡身體內部血的移轉,整個太空根本沒有地心吸力,隨時太空人血液 爆破死亡,除咗太空有空氣囉? 香港名歌星夏韶聲先生經常說看過兩次類似太空外的飛行物,飛行 時可特然間V字度飛越某位置,他看到的現象與利瑪竇有好幾萬人同 時看神靈有強烈對比,可否查詢是否有神蹟出現嗎?可否有証明存在 例如相片,其實在視覺中看東西很大可能是閃靈的電擊產生,原因人 的眼睛看任何物件移動時並非一致,例如蜜蜂每妙膜翅拍擊次數.原 因利瑪竇發生看見神蹟,當時包括政府高官一起看整件事發生,利瑪 竇也因事件發生給當官捉拿坐牢,事件絕非開玩笑?有關看神蹟根據 聖經記錄除了約拿事件之後 ( 係冇 ) 假如某人或某一群人看見神 蹟,聖經記載那是魔鬼之術, 勿信. 早在多年前羅兹威爾事件最終也是謊言啊!某一兩位人士說看見外 星人是真? 假如說某外星生物只是久不久來探望地球人,咱們科技 太落後了,人類首先一定要 ( 攪清楚 ) 何謂雙對論, 從基層說起 太空船假設需要 100升 石油升空,但太空船載滿只能 二十升 ,所 以需要火箭幫助升空,但火箭也載不了餘下 八十升 石油, 又所以 火箭外圍再加四支輔助,原因就是要戰勝地心吸力.用相同理論外星 人今天已經肯定宇宙外什麼也看不見,它們只能從黑洞中出來.不是 一早已毀滅了地球嗎?確實是強弱懸殊,從哈勃太空望遠鏡看宇宙根 本什麼靈體也找不到,就算咱們每天向世界這麼多神救拜時?是否看 見神呢?或發現神從前是在火星住了一段時間,今天已移民黑洞啦! 但只剩下一點兒居室在火星, 外星人存在肯定先霸了地球,再樣地 球人做奴隸, 奴婢. 但外星人是神就作別論. 更有一個激氣的肺話就是人是從猿猴科進化成人,真是不知天高地 厚,假如這個理論是真的,問問人類中是否有聰明和蠢,猿猴科也有 聰明和蠢,分別在那兒呢??? 咱們家中多窮去手洗間都不想給人看 見事必關門,夫妻之間一般作 事也時關門,猿猴咱們見過嗎?看見猿 猴生火燒東西保暖嗎?看見猿猴發明刀子嗎?是否見過猿猴科懂存擋 記錄?猿猴懂計加咸剩除數啊,海中的魚也是懂的.咱們記東西時老 是忘記萬物之靈是人類,原因不就是神的一口氣.就是這口氣才有 今天的成就. 根據筆者認識天文定律基本就是從小至大每天都聽講,再加上從小 對京房易學,京房子平學科.有關這些看似預言事實它根本早期原意 只是記錄事發經過,就是因為卜噬的原意,使中國政治家後期更覺推 敲,但自古以來那一位首相不懂又不用呢?紫微斗數就是算命,這是 哲學法展必然,東西方思考是相同, 舉例希臘哲學家赫拉克利圖說 水乃生命之源,剛巧與我國易學周朝一樣, 但幾千年前何來傳真機? 紫微斗數只是靠學生經驗及前人記錄,看看有那本書可說出下列例 正呢? 當中百本書中可能加起也只得一本可用,這是因為先人的經 驗非要學生仔細研究始明白,當然浪費時間,今天筆者舉一小例 : 中醫常見大病 --- 中風. 在子平學根本無從入手,直至宋代道家研 發了紫微斗數早期紫微斗數根本從未提及,直到明,清之間說好說歹 也有輕微答案,太陽指頭,又指爸爸,也是上司,同時代表祖宗,所以 當太陽失位入了陷地不能發出光芒可以肯定頭有事? 但絕不能說 太陽下陷就是中風,所以在紫微斗數內有最差之星斗叫作化忌, 化 忌誰人或誰人化忌真是比比皆是無一幸免,當太陽入了陷地再加化 忌亦有更多其它解釋??未必代表中風?因為中風要爆血管,代表血管 便是兩課桃花星 紅鑾, 天喜,一般中風首主半身不遂,用什麼星斗 代表半邊呢? 左輔, 右弼最後再加對腳天馬, 月馬, 光是一個中風 就要明白太陽失陷, 化忌, 紅鑾, 左輔, 天馬. 這個就是家庭醫生 常說 : 佢頭爆血管左邊半身不遂, 要找傭人幫忙啊!! 大鑊! 問題 在那兒?? 舉例 : 紫微斗數何解發明者明白斗轉星移之方法,何解 明白紫微星按放位置,何解明白順逆之方位呢? 假如說慢慢試驗自 會明白? 又何解要有十二宮這個跟西方命理相同也是十二宮. 每月 有三十天再將三十天變成五種三十天, 金, 木, 水, 火, 土. 咱們 是否可用數學計算出來?或經靈體指引呢?曾聽說過台灣有人用什麼 十八飛星也叫紫微斗數,結果當然錯亂不成文.另外推背圖更卦不成 卦,人家六十四卦給他砍掉四卦以方便它的六十甲子年,更是奇怪, 世人還津津樂道細究當中不少有識之仕. 從生命循環系統細擦,如果蜜蜂全死了世界可行嗎?太陽何解訴每天 從東方升起西方下降,這個便是筆者想道出生命之源---水.吾國道 家至高經典易學曾提出簡易, 交易, 變易, 最終是不易,不易它的 意思指不變動週而復始不變的,例如種子發芽,根,莖,開花結果,等 如生老病死,太陽每天從東方升起西方降下,水從西至東游移,下文 再詳解易經. 筆者只是閒聊是想想如果當真每天發信號往太空,外星人收到口信 時來探望咱們豈非由它們控制人類?這個等如咱們有國家攻打鄰國, 美國攻打中東,就算他不該也不是隨便殺戮啊!因為真的有外星人它 們必定從黑洞之外,今天 人類還遠不及始,根本未明黑洞內是是非 非.咱們人類無人太空船也要明年八月到達火星.說句實話科學家啊 您們也真的應該仔細研究人類是按序出生? 何解你可作科學家,他 可作一國之君. 筆者老實地告訴你們乞兒仔每天也力爭上游. 時至今日電視台,電台, 八卦報章及書冊老是說某人見過E.T和它們 談話做實驗等.假如真的如此他們全部變成利瑪竇了.能夠與鬼神通 話之後看看利瑪竇十分之平靜獨自在教堂生活,如果他們能夠穿過 第三, 四度空間與靈體閒聊 又快活完美--那霻便是鬼神. 百慕達三角洲讀者是否忘記了,它的神秘感就是很像利瑪竇當時與 某靈體談話,但其他幾萬人只能感覺有一銀色暖流,但看不見靈體, 整件事只有利瑪竇和她其中一立朋友能夠與該靈體對話,最細小那 位朋友就什麼也沒見到,百慕達三角洲事件相似就是有一架小型飛 機,飛機在飛行時有很大霧,不能通訊便馬上求救,沒多久突然從新 出現在另一國家上空,又一九四五美國一隊戰機也是在大霧中不見 了,求援飛機最終也是忽然失蹤.這個等如入了第三度空間或第四度 空間,將來可能有一日人類打開了時間與時間的門鎖,否則如何到黑 洞. 舊約星經中有部份先知以諾哲學家曾經將天使與人發生感情細節作 了記錄, 以諾是誰?他是與主耶和華可以閒聊的最好朋友,並最終直 接到天庭過神仙生活,事實特別舊約全書內有更多神怪故事並已存 檔.因羅馬教廷否定了該類 形文章,所以未能全錄, 至新約全書更 有先知哲學家記載主耶穌基督與其他小孩玩樂時,當中一名小孩從 小山坡上滾下來死了,當時很多人看見山坡小孩玩耍,當然看不清楚 事發時全程?但有人說是主耶穌基督殺人,並越說越亂, 最終…是主 耶穌基督叫醒那孩童細故因由!!如果記錄真實還未洗禮的主耶穌及 還未受撒旦誘惑的主耶穌真係法力無邊.聖經出世時是經過很多教 宗領袖審核該先知所寫內容可否放在聖經內,所以有很多非正統先 知所寫的一齊便靠邊站. 這個便是中國子平學格局有高低,某些人不能正義.這個與中國易經 像得很, 從周易, 春秋, 秦代焚書坑儒, 免除易學一死, 漢易,三 國, 晉易, 唐易, 宋易, 元易, 明易, 清易, 中華現代易. 當中五 千五百年歷史中時至今天還未能寫錄完結,內容當然更進一步發展. 從人類學細看,今天筆者看電視新聞佈導說發現了一個距離地球大 約六百光年之球體,是有機會樣人類移居的,真係手巾變腳筋,今天 一光年我們可否把它捉住??六百光年痴人說夢話,你能說出光速有 多快嗎?如果科學家你真是 科學家,試試更正風暴,定位置落雨,發 明大量食水,讓缺水的地方有水用,或再發明一些物質該物質並非存 在地球及宇宙.科學家根本不科學,可否發明人體內血小板,血漿, 紅血球和白血球.這個是用來醫人的… 科學家囉!!事實大家吹牛時 當中就似一步步預計,估計發表,很多偉大經文亦作大量預言. 聖經亦有預言,當中特別是數字,方向.筆者非要從咱們經典中的經 典微微一談-聖經. 回教, 再小說印度傳來的佛教, 中國道教 ( 儒 家 ) 內容對國內影響, 對全世界最終結果是誰與爭鋒.宗教只是這 幾個嗎?非也!但宗教對世 界衍生的政治體制,她能夠使咱們從錯誤 中明白人生最終哲理,原因早期人類用宗教傳道,這個是因為讀書非 人人可行,但從鬼神之說大多數人愛聽,原因人本身好奇, 愛聽宇宙 奇蹟之事,當中真是字字珠璣,遠古人類容易接受.所以很多大祭師 很受人民愛護. 從地球經緯之數應該方向不會出現實際錯誤,今天美國所霸佔了地 球西北面, 這個便是洛書所論述世界因由,下文細究.大約一八九六 至一九零零年左右當時住在美國人發現了由蒙大拿洲密西西比河的 河水會由新奧爾良的西北面的方向入海,並發現河道事實約每千年 河水是會改變,當時的科學家便把握住了這個機會,為今天的美國帶 來巨大之政治生活利益,事實密西西比河並非全美國最長的河,它的 總長度是 三千七百四十公里 ,全美國最長的密蘇里河它的總長度 是三千七百六七公里,當然這兩條大河基本源頭是美國中西交通樞 紐都是從西方往東方走, 何解要說密西西比河呢?原因它是依靠美 國西北面面向多山,地形崎嶇, 穀深坡陡,流水急速多地方缺提危機 重及最仲要乃有平源大儲水區可作飲用灌溉等,密蘇里河平源位置 良好有點兒似中國之長江.美國最終也罷了英國人工業大革命.從二 十至五十年代的政治家發現改道之後其河道帶來之利益,於是動員 大量人力物力,建築成現今水力發電偉大建設,後期更控制了巴拿 馬運河,除了南北越在戰爭上是輸了一點,第二次世界大戰之後美金 在亞洲四小龍獲利盈滿,光是看看英國分支, 美國, 加拿大, 澳大 利亞, 整個世界都首選英文. 　 　 看看今天 二零一一年十二月十七日 新聞佈道前國家領導人江總書記 說我國政府還推薦人民多學英語,根據聖經記載天主教的稱呼是很 可怕的特別是她, 長子的孫最終也離棄主耶和華之道, 最富貴又最 細小之國在那兒? 不就是那天主教梵帝岡嗎? 歐洲貨幣獨欠一國英 國.是否看過額頭或手臂內藏買賣密碼, 這個絕非與世人開玩笑, 能夠跟隨她...又能跟她說雙同話語, 這個她便是龍....能夠跟她 所說...是美國.又看看中東給美國攪亂成今天這樣子. 從埃及尼 羅河聖經記錄中會道明真相, 稍後作答. 二零一一年中東這次茉莉 花動亂, 是否可以似中國的民運再次升騰, 光是看看伊朗不停研究 核子武器心想來一個同歸於盡. 像中東西北邊土耳其敘利亞, 伊拉 克確實要倚賴正西北幫助, 因舊一代中東領導人未能控制劃時代天 文科學, 看看光是美國別說太空往火星計劃, 太空激光計劃, 我們 看到愛國者準確折擊, 美國戰機已到無人駕駛, 就算中國太空技術 可以一看, 佢離美國起碼差五十年, 原因筆者看那太空船!但事實 今天太空作戰計劃在太空一萬呎可發射攻擊中國已當仁不樣了. 這個電腦時代非二百六或三百六形態, 今天平板電腦及手錶也可上 網, 其實是再衍生新中東強人, 請看看我國戰船還未及研究成功, 但天文發展超乎想像,二零二零年中國人造衛星已經可以看全世界 與美國, 俄羅斯平坐. 原因是世界科技真的大躍進, 已非同歸於盡 的方法能作一點兒回饋, 咱們有否發現中東人的思想太激烈, 英國八十年代一位作者只是寫 了點回教壞話, 全中東人發起要殺該作者. 假如作家寫字也能夠把 國家宗教拖垮! 這回筆者命不久而, 全因筆者寫了大量不該的話. 動一動就好比我國民運幾佰萬人抗議, 但那是因為貪污啊! 與吾國 人民差異很大, 我國人民比較愚忠. 國民教育與國家發展必然一 體, 如果你朋友容易動氣結交友誼當然欠缺. 等同聖經道明大同, 經文在全世界將來的世界更依賴電腦傳播信號,否則如何大同呢? 撒旦照理也是一樣. 中東地區最古老確是埃及, 埃及主要河流是尼 羅河, 正當盛世的埃及發明了太陽曆, 用月光盈虧作為計時, 一年 十二個月, 大月三十天, 小月二十天, 每小時有六十分, 物理學, 哲學, 建築學, 當然最可愛的是神學, 猶太教比較早期主耶和華因 為埃及人不聽神道, 在出埃及記裏給神靈把長子的孫全殺了, 這個 等如欠缺長子繼承權. 根據上帝道明長幼有序, 埃及一早變成二奶 村, 他們的後人都是從埃及出來的, 尼羅河今天經已移位, 不像從 前非洲洪水泛濫之後帶來巨大營養, 灌溉萬物, 現在埃及轉為蘇伊士運河. 當時十八世紀蘇伊士危機三國侵略事件 亦有危. 美國入侵伊拉克係無原因前提下就殺了侯賽因, 根據歷史 任何一個國家強大了之後一定收拾其她國土, 最少也要鄰國供品 也. 看看兩伊戰爭當時七八年時美國對伊拉克好得很啊! 從兩伊戰 爭最終贏家係伊拉克, 位置西北邊就高伊朗小小. 土耳其及叙利亞 是那國做後台? 中東今天還有老大哥俄羅斯及中國, 假如美國想攻 打霍爾木茲海峽, 伊朗就是伊拉克翻版, 美國幾乎一統. 伊朗每天 運多小石油往中國呢? 伊朗處於位置中國的西南邊所以伊朗首先勝 不了美國, 忍. 伊朗連伊拉克也沒有戰勝, 就是因為坐落西南邊. 今天的中國加起來都贏不了美國, 除非俄羅斯幫手, 但是現在是中 國固本培元. 鞏固根本. 二零一二年二月下旬聽新聞佈導加拿大政府跑往中國推石油就算成 事亦不能放棄中東, 原因就加拿大根本是英美同胞絕不可信, 這個 說法因物物一太極, 整個地球基本分開強弱國家, 人類及全球動物 也是相同, 強者離不開英語國家假設無任何危機當然各有各做, 當 危機出現心想加拿大還會站台嗎? 筆者老實地告訴美國佬如果美國 真的能收回中東根本無需要進入亞洲,中東動亂最終結果根本非美 國佬之想法. 聖經一早道明真相, 以色列還未將聖城重建於耶路撒冷, 哭牆之由 來? 中東亂七八糟還未把巴勒斯坦處理好, 一九四八年以色列重新 立國後便與巴勒斯坦發生戰爭, 住該地的人民該往那兒呢? 事實以 色列是一早便亡國..小也千年, 照理以色列從前所擁有的地一早給 鄰邦霸佔, 又事實如果根據聖經已批該地乃聖地永久擁有直至啊 門. 除非再樣以色列亡國因為在聖經中只是記錄兩次, 確實中東人 心難測.你, 我, 他都在算自己, 如果把整件事放映細看, 是否放 棄第一? 有用嗎? 由於本文首要論述水, 所以有關東西方宗教及哲理慢談點滴, 此乃 因為從猶太教的創世記聖經道明神靈運行在水上面, 聖經一開始第 一句便是水, 之後才說陽光, 再分日夜, 但聖經沒有記述如何控制 水的霸, 但經常提及洪水把地球滅亡再誕生新世界. 從聖經細閱由 頭至尾我們會發現經常提及數目字, 獨一的真神, 二, 舊約全書, 三, 神是三位一體, 猶太與天主教及基督教也是聖三一, 老是說第 七天是安息日, 參孫神奇力量之來源, 五餅二魚, 約拿給大魚吃了 再送去傳道, 撒母耳記說了個算命大禍臨頭內容保證驚嚇多不勝 數, 願諒朋友要七十個七次, 魔鬼號碼六六六, 又打開七個印太多 太多有關數字, 每一個數字代表一件事這個等如中國洛書記載數字 因由下文詳說. 最值得一說何解主耶穌基督死時要自己擔負起十字架上山, 想耶穌 基督死得慘方法多得很, 十字架象徵了東南西北, 只有主耶穌基督 一個才有知格背負十字架, 原因整個地球是耶和華創做, 水乃生命 之源, 除了主耶穌基督的血水洗淨世人罪名, 誰人的血水可與主耶 和華兒子並論呢? 聖母也沒可能啊? 假設聖母是完美, 他的爸媽家 屬呢? 他爺爺們呢? 最終歸罪於夏娃, 罪之始. 這個才是最真理的 哲理一言, 在這個世界裏有膽講解耶穌基督之死因由? 何解復活節在春天發 生, 復活節是中國新年, 是春天, 是東邊, 是長子位置, 這個與吾 國之洛書亦有近似的解釋, 聖經內的數字與洛書所說數字有異曲同 工之處, 但解釋內容與聖經相反. 聖經一開始便是水, 聖經經常提 出方向, 洛書與聖經絕對有一致的地方, 水和方向. 東西方文化最 值得閒聊, 文中所到之處, 確實理應詳審, 下文詳解. 筆者很老實 告訴世人, 全世界根本無任何一個宗教, 所記述神蹟可跟聖經只爭 一點一滳, 特別是十字架早在聖經創世紀已經深深用呀當穩妥記載 來由, 由呀當順數至挪亞十代再由閃至亞伯籣也是十代, 當中除發 生了洪水使世界消失之外就是十字架.十字架就是天地定位,日月運 行誰可掌舵全世界首先先死於十字架上.這個最深究之哲學人類絕 非從進化產生的,其它的宗教全因為根本無能力雙提並論. 先讓筆者簡陋細說聖經內容, 第一人類死了之後醫生及專家不明白 每位人民突然間不見了幾安士, 沒理由人死了會輕, 到今天還未有 答案前, 事實那是靈魂收歸天國等待在第二次死的判決. 何解男生 肋骨是單數, 女生是雙數的. 聖經創世記道明這是我骨中骨, 肉中 的肉, 可以稱她為女人, 因為它是從男人身上取出來. 在那時夏娃 還未吃禁果呢? 巴別塔就是世界語言創做之始, 成千上萬的各國文 字. 科學家從蛇類研究中發現蛇早期確實有手腳的, 這個就是上帝 重判蛇的一生了. 是實亞當夏娃生了該隱亞伯, 該隱殺亞伯之後神 便把他往東邊去 ( 當時該隱身在那方呢? 是在西方嗎?東邊是否今 天的亞洲中國呢? ) 並向該隱作記號免得人遇見他便殺他, 但殺人 之罪已發生及該隱看見神之後也很大膽說謊! 這個說明除伊甸園裏 第二代還未成婚, 外間是否有其他人類呢??? 原因上帝有一得力門生, 她是天使長名叫撒旦, 神原本賜了地球給 她打理, 原因神所走的道與撒旦出現嚴重分別, 最終撒旦離開上 帝, 據聖經內撒旦經常久不久與神閒聊與此同時有三份之一星辰隨 撒旦往返, 神懂得做人照理撒旦也該明白. 事實神道與人十分像, 這個就等如一黨總書記與一政府總理雙方思考理應一致, 爭吵必反也! 人最有價值就是吸了神的一口氣, 這一口氣就是靈, ( 人只是吸了 上帝一口氣, 便產生多麼恐怖戰爭, 貪瀆等事? 誰創做人這些問題 最終誰負責? ) 所以人最終目的地與神所明列是一致的, 罪的代價 乃是死. 神是三位一體, 聖父, 聖子, 聖靈. 靈就是人. 神到最終 還是記起咱們啊. 我們從創世時代事實吸了神的一口氣,就管理由 天至海. 千萬別忘記魔鬼也是三位一體的. 啟示錄第十三章天上有爭戰龍就 被摔於地, 大龍就是那古蛇, 名叫魔鬼, 又叫撒旦.咱們細看全世 界, 不論任何一國, 都會有代表自己國家象徵的動物, 美國選擇了 幫上帝的四面天使 ( 獸 ) 的鷹, 它是管理四方東, 南, 西, 北方 期中一方, 剩餘是獅, 牛, 人. 我國自古以來就是龍的全人,死得!!! 全世界最多恐龍化石及恐龍 旦全部在中國. 攪乜!! 聖經曾記錄將來接受主的審判時, 神要站 在最高的山, 唔知係邊個攪攪震亞洲屋脊之顛, 佢係代表全世界最 高的山叫珠穆朗瑪峰是喜馬拉雅山脈的主峰是在中國西北方. 話也 要說回那麼是否美國帶領全世界呢? 非也. 神耶和華曾經許下諾言不會用火及水再次使地球消失, 但後期神要 把三份之一陸地收回, 樹木, 人類, 點收呢? 南北極冰川溶化, ( 這句話是筆者所提出聖經內並未列舉. ) 別說三份一, 神想收回幾 多便幾多!!! 曾經閱讀過聖經的讀者都明白天堂及地獄都是在地球 之內, 方舟之後神與人劃出彩虹並說生命是百二歲, 神根本沒有意 思想收回審判人類, 但只是說明某某現象, 當中並不一定要戰爭特 別是啟士錄, 哈米吉多頓. 這個地方在那兒呢? 今天還未有答案, 據稱在巴勒斯坦. 世人要緊緊牢記聖經從沒道明年,月, 日. 當然從創世時代耶和華殺滅不聽取神話的民族, 這個是最基本條件 整個族群立即消失, 耶和華也後悔做人於天地. ( 創世記六章 ) 之後就方舟洪水氾濫四十天, 用火滅了所多瑪和蛾摩拉的人, 出埃 及記摩西向海伸仗便把無數埃及官兵死於海中及長子的孫死亡, 之 後戰敗希實王及巴珊王等等太多太多. 聖經當中不聽神話或犯了神 的罪, 死. 到主耶穌基督用愛及願諒, 原因主耶和華可能想了很久 人類從開始就是做不到有教無類, 希望用兒子主耶穌基督的血為 世人洗罪. ( 同時也為主耶和華自己洗淨罪, 不是嗎? 主耶和華殺 人小嗎? 撒旦彼主耶和華燒毀前, 難道主耶和華可隨便殺人? 假如 這個是答案! 等如一黨總書記與政府總理, 一間公司董事長與CEO, 炒了 尤魚便馬上滾. 說你判國斬頭罷了,咱們只是吸了神的一口氣如果 能吃一條毛或一點口水. 那麼整個故事變成了唐三藏取西經了. ) 到了新約全書內羅馬書第一章二十六又說明慾火墳身男和男行可恥 的性行為, 女的也是如此. 筆者認為不就是說愛滋病嗎, 經文並未 寫明愛滋病. 原因當時人類未明白疾病名稱, 殺戮才是生命真諦? 整個世界有那一樣生物能途離殺戮, 神父與神禱告用方言, 方言? 常人明白嗎? 在啟示錄並記載無貨幣社會, 何解? 筆者認為信用卡 及八達通確實是無貨幣啊呀! 還有次經嬰兒一出生便會步行和說話, 次經是聖經更進一步經文, 內容更進一步說穿現今世界, 三十年前說嬰兒出生會行走, 你痴咗 線咩? 但今天人類已可復制綿羊, DNA 已可詳解人類行走因由, 嬰 兒在母體中最早發育就是耳朵, 根本一早便懂得了母語, DNA 是把 學習時間推托更前. 將來人類死亡是最簡單輕微小小細菌, 原因就 是人類發明太多再生能源, 彷似今天牛肉已經由科學家用細菌基 因種植成功, 豬, 雞, 魚....掉罷! 從主耶穌基督死了之後後咱們全世界人類不難發覺除了國與國戰爭 死亡之外, 文化科技亦突非猛進, 第一次世界大戰與第二次世界大 戰英國木制飛機不是把日耳曼民族轟隆隆炸毀, 原因是以色列猶太 人確實不能屠宰, 還建設一個殺人工廠. 真是該當何罪. 如果當年未有美國, 德國確實有機會稱霸武林, 因德國確實在西北 位置. 所以如果希望美國靜下來, 當然首當其衝先毀滅密西西比河 可儲大量食水的水庫, 只要任何一國水源欠缺清潔儲存, 國之不堪 也!! 難富貴. 因為正西北就是整個故事之始, 有否發覺美國版圖 已經與阿拉斯加山脈北極連繫了嗎? 這個確定了中國哲學西北連線 的定義,下文交待. 美國鄰邦加拿大根本就是美國副手, 別以為美國所作的一齊是正 確, 最正確事實只是美國在國內選舉四年一次總統最多做兩次, 光 是看老布殊不能擒獲伊拉克總統, 到小布殊幫父親無原因殺了侯賽 恩. 這個正是因為犯罪的確在布殊家族, 聖經經常說偷東西的人如 果把手斬了那人等如以後也不會再偷東西, 因沒有偷東西所以該人 民是潔淨的. 英國何解不加入歐洲共同市場? 在聖經啟示錄第十二章記載七頭十 角這個筆者認為當言與歐盟有關. 根據筆者理解歐盟最终是給某國 控制了貨幣. 大淫婦騎在七頭十角朱紅色獸上的預言, 筆者估計由 一九五零年歐盟成立至今確實是六個,聖經說因一國未來到, 歐洲 強國帶領其與十個國家歐洲一體化嘛! 誰是大淫婦和誰是朱紅色 獸, 筆者心想大淫婦在猶太教, 天主教及基督教那個女性有此力量 可使聖經用如此強大字句形容? 看看教宗穿的衣服, 聖經由頭至尾 從來沒有說明風水, 方向, 預言, 神怪力量, 何時世界未日, 有說 明清楚是罪的代價乃是死. 但事實從理解及本能根本聖經內文就是道出世界始與終. 百份百準 確. 所以只要南北極冰川不溶化, 別樣三份一水源毀滅低窪地方, 有排都未睇到世界沒日. 但聖經常提出聖經真理要走遍整個世界. 這個說法根我國漢代董仲舒哲學家提出的天人合一不是一樣嗎? 說 得多聖經這麼利害.現代又如何? 現在最多信徒的是回教啊! 回教教義需求根本很接近猶太教,天主 教及基督教的聖經, 原因回教五經便是創世記, 出埃及記,利未記, 民數記,申命記. 當中耶穌在文中稱為先知,主宰者為穆罕默德.此 回教五經絕無第二套凡學者如果各位讀者有強烈中教思想謹慎放下 這書切勿再看, 原因筆者確實是一位哲學研究者, 由於當中很多是 筆者個人見證, 當中大部份乃筆者哲理一得, 文中將會提及五花八 門, 保証是家庭小品之喜興. 何解中東女性每天要把臉用布料封面, 這個故事從舊約已記錄了, 女子根本是男子喜愛的,當 時避免美麗女子給男子帶走所以用布把 臉蒙上. 但別忘記當主耶穌基督死亡之後, 世界不停進步, 由於洗 淨地上的罪惡, 從那時起人民開始走向解放, 所謂自由及民主. 因 回教並不認同聖經所記載, 最終產生批判殺戮, 這就好比猶太教不 認同耶穌基督是彌賽亞,天主教和基督教之間鬥爭.這個確實是殺戮 的成長. 聖經今天已包括猶太教, 天主教, 基督教,東正教, 新教. 希伯來文及塔納赫文並死海古卷. 西方宗教與東方宗教之差別在什麼地方, 根本神道就是剋服殺戮, 只要停止殺戮就世界大同了. 在亞洲印度傳佈五大洲的佛教, 何解 不能像天主教擁有一國富貴, 雖然今天佛教在印度國內確是凋零不 振, 何解呢? 水. 看看印度由西北部克什米爾及巴基斯坦, 南部拉賈斯坦地方, 恒河 流域由恒河和朱木拿河, 恒河和布拉馬普特拉河互交會而成, 形態 原本美好有大發展, 時至今天看看恆河水泥黃色, 衣食住行都在恆 河, 家庭死了人也要在恆河安 葬,把食水污染了. 在印度國內居然 老鼠在廟堂也可朝拜, 何解? 水之混濁也. 所有國家一定要和藹可親或和平共存, 否則大難當前, 危殆! 印度 和巴基斯坦原本是好兄弟, 因英國的不該把她們分割了, 時至今天 還仇敵, 當中還加了個孟加拉, 真是罪過罪過. 什麼東西也可不要 黃金, 鑽石也可不要, 除了水, 它才是萬物之源, 絕不能破壞. 印 度,巴基斯坦及孟加拉最終攪好水源之後必須再戰爭統一. 是實佛教當中真理是超脫了全世界價值觀,超現實,確實在人類學歷 史書本內它已經超越科學, 它與人類所演奏之樂曲根本不能發生, 這句便是佛陀中至為經典之金句, 菩提本無樹, 明鏡亦非台, 本來 無一物, 何處野塵埃. 　 　 假如用這句說法, 你先把房間洗刷使其一塵不染把房門關上, 一星 期回去看看, 兩星期再回去看看, 一個月再一個月根本不可能像佛 陀有這麼高尚思想, 因為在地球內不可能有一個位置清潔後是沒有 塵, 沖出地球看宇宙有那一個球體內不是由殞石, 岩石. 宇宙之間 軌道不就又是大小球體及殞石, 碎片. 由於佛教思想超越了常理, 確實在世界中難以尋找, 另外也有什麼色即是空, 空即是色就更覺 抄習佛陀的言論. 何解筆者否定了佛家記載呢? 印度鄰家的中國確有一出名宗教道教, 它在春秋之前的諸子百家再 前一點商, 周已經成立, 一代教主老子先生, 事實老子先生確實抄 錄下來洛水的洛書, 從道教首句《道德經》： 道可道, 非常道, 名可名, 非常名. 道生一,一生二,二生三,三生萬物. 在辭海字典 解釋道這個字除道德, 道理, 道義, 道歉等等外, 還有提及與神同 在, 有關辭海字典它是我國最古老, 內容包羅萬有, 但聖經一開始 便說 : 太初有道,道與神同在. 何謂太初就是上文經常 說的一點, 因神創做世界一開始便離不開神的道, 由一開始那黑點還未爆破神 的道已存在, 罪的代價乃是死, 筆者就從未聽聞有人活多百叁歲, 更改DNA生命是否增添呢? 非也, 否則何來神之理? 今天蚊子咬一口或禽流感已禍害萬千, 將來可能 再來更簡單的小病已取你九命. 回說中國道教一開始便說道可道, 解曰 : 自有天地開始便產生 一斉定律包括生老病死, 非常道, 但 並不是任何事可作常理解釋的, 所以道這個字代表神與道共存,道 教最突出天人合一及人天相應, 道家藏道度人, 悟道覺世是為佛家 也, 後期道教在攪長生不老, 陰陽學說及自我修煉神先又有扶乩推算方 式, 最終個個人自我成神先, 假如上天都是神先又是鬥爭持續, 所 以中國因土壤坤地太厚之故, 每次都是不停鬥爭最終升騰一位領袖 給人敬仰萬世. 光是看看中國領袖的產生便明白中國的教主因果, 總之全世界不論任何政策最終只是旋轉向上以為比先前優越罷了. 只要明白東西方文化因由, 中國直至永遠也不會變成英,美國. 何解聖經要大同? 就是因為要停止殺戮. 從基本上地球已經存在答 案, 別說殺戮是由人開始, 難道動物不是 " 大蝦細? " 魚類不是 "大蝦細? " 細菌入侵身體導致死亡全都是殺戮. 原因就是洛書所說出沿海欠缺平衡而且高山霸佔最高峰, 呆板, 保 守加凶悍. 筆者最終覺得毛澤東槍說桿子出政權是對的. 原因人比 人, 比死人.有關道家學理並未能列舉大量預算像聖經準確. 原因 不就是每一位師傅把最重要的一 塊存起, 久而久之學習中國哲理 時確實當不成有教無類的師尊, 可能有一百名學生只有叁至五位真 能明白. 舉例聖經內容全部是簡單語言, 甲, 乙, 丙想明白只要你 們願意用叁至五年時間一定完全明白何謂真理, 但學習中國最基 本儒學文言文又當然誰人解釋儒學文言文內容, 道家呢文言文?易 學呢文言文? 香港不是有個門常開政府大樓, 起碼似聖經門常開 ”唔洗搵師傅都明白”再者根本該物業建築….錯了.下文續解. 再細看整個世界西班牙位於地球西南邊, 這個位置基本鬥爭之力不 足以長久霸佔世界, 再說在中國洛書記載非長久勝利之門, 下文交 待. 由於處於法國及英國下方,除非法國及英國只是慌地未發展. 德國, 丹麥及瑞典可以一看, 有爭一位置機會, 德國最主力河道 是由瑞士境內的西北往東流阿爾卑斯山萊茵河, 瑞典內北德意志的 大河. 事實歐洲當中位置比較似樣可算英國, 原因英國處於歐洲大 陸西北面的不列顛群島, 泰晤士河發源自科茨科爾德山西向東流, 法國在英國下方咱們細看拿破崙如何強勢揮軍至德國, 但最終勝不 了幾隻炮艦…英國. 南美洲方向國家已經離開國家鬥爭位置, 原因 距離西北方向真是遠水救不了近火. 比較有戰爭條件的阿根廷不是 給英國幾隻炮艦轟隆隆, 落敗了福克蘭群島嗎? 非洲方向跟南美 洲一致,假如非洲想富強, 首要河道暢通絕不能沽干也! 筆者自我 介紹到現在, 亞洲之行開始. 事實俄羅斯排位確 是不錯, 她所擁 有的位置佔用西北很久了, 不妨看看俄羅斯幾惡! 遠的先別說由第 二次世界大戰戰勝德國, 後期俄羅斯太空領先世界, 控制了早期東 德, 部份中東地區及東南面的中國, 還記得我國五十年蘇聯當時外 交部長莫洛托夫與周總理說中國戰勝使當時蘇聯放下心頭大石. 假 如國民黨勝利思想未必一致. 但是由於上天只是給蘇聯控制了東 德, 最終柏林圍牆倒下, 西德吞食了整個東德. 　 看看南北韓不是天天有新聞嗎? 最終當然是北韓吞食了整個南韓, 否則南北韓再發生終極之戰最後升騰一個南北韓也很滿意的領導, 原因南北韓根本就是在我國之間, 南北韓國內人民也是中國的一個 省, 任何戰爭事必西北攻之此乃天意. 香港亞洲電視把酒當歌內比較說話像樣是陳文鴻先生, 原因你必須 親自去看一看吧! 再往東邊走去看日本, 歐洲人未走入中國領海前 日本衣, 食, 住, 行有那一樣東西不是抄自中國手中, 再說遠一點 除福先生, 是否忘記了? 他是 由秦代秦始皇因要求長生不老药, 給了除福三千童男, 三千童女.除福便去了流球群島, 在那時日本 ( 流球群島 ) 根本最多最多只是繩文時代. 三千童男女在日本長 大後還有什麼可幹呢? 基本說句真實話日本更是中國的一個省, 除 福先生在日本寺廟內身份等如孔子.整個亞洲水源最好就是在日本. 流球群島早在明朝時已經每年有供奉給中國, 這個是事實. 筆者言 行是將來利用東北邊往北極爭一點兒位置.其它都是敗地. 筆者真不明白何解會發生蘆溝橋事件, 應該是咱們去控制日本, 自有中國歷史記載,中國遠征過洋真是少之又少,人民怕水, 日 本在中國的東邊這個是可救回整個中國並可與俄羅斯平起平坐, 日本的東跟台灣的東首位肯定日本,台灣的東只要不停地來多十 個八個像馬英九的總統, 再給多點賣貫, 台灣看啊? 像香港吧! 今天香港不就是因為中國光是自由行每天幾十萬人次來旅遊, 每人只花一百總額四千萬也! 只要收回二零四三年之前收回台 灣, 中國富裕了, 否則就要等到二零七三年前, 下一個二千一 百年再說算過這條數學吧. 這此是什麼理論呢? 事實整個世界 大事項及小事也可從洛書尋找, 基本上等如聖經記載哈米吉多 頓分別不大. 　 　 最終韓國或日本只要受控於中國便可用這條小梯往北極也! 因冰川 溶解在那時代氣溫當然與今天有大分別, 人的思想也在變? 事實東 方人也有一奇書內容記錄與聖經相差就是恩典, 其它都似預言, 方 向, 神怪.水.有關這兩圖像是在洛陽國家儲存最早文獻, 何解洛書 定要收藏中國其它國家不成嗎? 就是因為坤地太厚, 凡高山定首主 收藏, 長久.中國別號屋脊之巔啊! 這個就是從洛水發現, 後期叫洛書, 是全中國八卦之初形, 伏羲時 代河圖洛書. 台灣著名易學家黎凱旋教授也在所著的易數淺說八十 五頁中寫道伏羲仰觀俯察, 法天球河圖而畫八卦及六十四卦又在八 十七頁中寫“伏羲仰觀俯察, 因見黃河出現天球河圖而畫八卦及六 十四卦”. 因此可以說 ,“ 伏羲星圖 ”的發現及其星像年代的 確定, 就是伏羲在黃河發現十三萬多年前天球並因之畫卦作, 它是 代表洪水滅絕整個世界之前宇宙面面觀是也. 洪水之後, 這個首要條件便是我國超越六千年前, 在中國洛水發現 一書取名洛書, 中國當文字還是像形時代傳說中的連山易及歸藏易 其實已經記錄了水之始末, 人類還未能了解當中真偽時....直至一 九七三年左右湖南長沙的西漢 馬王堆出土了將近完整的發掘了連 山易及歸藏易時人類才明白中國哲學之真諦. 洪範傳說: 天與禹, 洛出書, 神龜伏文而出, 禹遂因而第之以成十 類. 他的解釋是當什麼也未出現時, 當時只有上天, 上天和大禹說 洛水那邊有一神龜內有天地之哲理, 大禹把它帶回家研究後分成十 類. 大禹便是夏朝中國第一位國君. 大禹十三年三次經過家門也忘 記回家看看! 就是為了治水. 可以想像到水之威力. 錢寶琮先生中 國數學家及天文學家早就意識到這一點古天球及河圖, 洛書的說法 十分吻合. 即以太一 ( β Umi ) 為中央, 由太子( γUMi ),庶子 ( 5Umi ), 勾陳四( ζUMi ), 天床一共五顆星一起在北極天區組成“ 十” 字 形,顯然這就是河圖及洛書的中央五星 （ 表示星像的符號 ） .而後者所謂的“ 太 一 ”的周圍則找不到能明顯組成“ 十 ” 的星像. 是否明白何解主耶穌基督要釘在十字架上? 所以筆者今天 所談東西方文化雙同之道也, 不是一樣嗎? 易的考古證實,河圖學 說的證實. 近幾年來世人研究所得的初步結論也是,天球很可能是 十三萬三千多年前洪水還未毀滅世界之前已存在, 當然筆者非未卜 先知. 那個地方的歷史比中國埃及更長久呢? 耶和華興建的伊甸園是也. 挪亞方舟洪水還未曾水染世界, 就是因為上帝水染世界之後,撒旦 更完全明白新世界誕生, 因為撒旦在舊約中經常看看主耶和華與誰 開會, 撒旦明白地球之理, 所以命令跟隨撒旦使者, 制做了大龜圓 球將小粒子放在龜背上, 將計算地球始末教了大禹一次, 表面放了 一堆小圓石分為: 第一粒正北 ( 坎 ), 二粒正南 ( 坤 ), 三粒正 東 ( 震 ), 四粒正西 ( 巽 ) 五當時是放中央, 六粒正北 ( 乾 ), 七粒 正南 ( 兌 ), 八粒正東 ( 震 ), 九粒正西 ( 兌 ), 十 粒 也是中央位置. 這個天一, 地二, 天三, 地四, 天五, 地六, 天七, 地八,天九, 地十. 就是主耶和華洪水未毀滅世界之前地球 方位. 中國叫龍馬河圖.但有關河圖早期文字點滴確實難耐找到. 獨剩小 圖乙張.從這個圖像跟後天八卦差異太大, 因為用後天八卦解釋先 天八卦差距之大異, 但我們必須要明白河圖是靜以動為用, 請参看 先天八卦圖: 平, 求, 王, 元, 臼, 非, 半, 米. 洛書是動以靜為用, 在新世界誕生是因為洪水之後, 所以在洛水 附近發現它中國人叫它作洛書, 這本是宇宙形成之面面觀是也,夏 朝大禹在家再變成早期八類及數學之萌芽期, 天地建基於: 火, 山, 天, 風, 雷, 地, 澤, 水. 看後天八卦圖: 洛書一開始說明了天一生水在正北方, 坎位. 從整個洛書坎宮一開 始已說明習坎釋作險中之險, 重險之意, 坎指陷也, 從高處下墜, 陷之深也. 同時代表冬天, 代表安穩,安定, 由小變大為主體便是 由它而生也, 但先天八卦圖一 樣是坎位, 這個天什麼也未出現前 第一件事就是水, 根據神在聖經創世記在水上行走再有陽光等等, 所以如果未能明白水之利害, 基本他們什麼也不懂. 所有儒, 道 教, 易學所有知識全部來自洛水的洛書, 從抄錄發展衍生更多龍圖 騰的影子. 從近這四千年去看水的根在西北方青海巴顏喀喇山分流 兩 條大河黃河及長江, ( 請参看圖 ) 中國第一個人骨確是在黃河挖出, 同時代表中國人最初確實依靠黃 河的水, 夏朝成立, 商, 周, 再到秦統一中國, 當時喝的一口食水 與今天差別之大, 筆者光是在廣東省內看見水之混濁也不知如何說 起? 但當咱們回去看看青海巴 顏喀喇山的水源之始, 咱們發現水 之清, 水之美,北邊關係之大可禍患全國,這個是兵家必爭位置排第 一,二位,如有失陷國之將亡也! 請参看圖. 從整個世界去看,有那一個國家水不是從西往東, 如果管理食水先 把西水的源頭絕不能破壞, 在發展社會當中一定要注意水利及水 害, 中國自古5千多年除了大禹治水外, 並未出現另一位有份量大 人物築修補河道, 幾千多年來西北 樹木流失, 導致東南河道淤塞 “ 看看咱們鄰家澳門…不就是霍英東與何鴻燊早在六十年代與葡 萄牙政府協意,免費幫澳門政府掘起因上游淤泥沖到澳門淺灘, 換 取了港澳碼頭直至今天二零一二年, 何鴻燊同時成為澳門首富就是 因為免費幫政府挖淤泥 " 　 　 所以歷代皇朝洪水為中國人帶來災禍不絕, 時至江澤民中共前總書記 出現, 當然功勞不是某一位領導, 早在毛澤東中共黨主席也曾經動土 使淮河修補,但與今次大攪, 光是移民也過千萬, 還有無數村, 鄉, 鎮, 市不見了, 這個確是本世紀中國人代表作, 黃河不能動因西北 上游全是黃泥, 於是只能動長江長江就是等如密西西比河, 但中國 這一動事實並沒有把中國的根攪好, 全因為黃河負責上游它才是全 中國及全亞洲之首, 最終出口在渤海, 渤海是全中國軍機要處, 假 如渤海有什麼軍事政治出錯筆者勇敢地說一句五星上將也要炒魷. 當然如果把黃河固定河水翻翻騰騰中國佔世界三甲了. 最近筆者看圖書時發現有一本說中國想遷都, 大鑊! 下文續說. 原 因問題事實全中國向海位置僅僅東南邊. 今天長江三峽大壩提供水 力發電, 事實長江蓄水確實比黃河好, 洞庭湖, 陽澄湖多個大形蓄 水池, 就是因為有病方為貴所以黃河才是最主力最重要的食水河 道, 如果我國再過一百八十年修築黃河, 中國亦只能處於偏安局 面, 但東北邊絕不能放棄. 中國哲學家一直認同母系社會為先, 媽媽順走第二位, 由北位順時 針走五位西南邊? 洛書給它名稱地,鳳, 母這個排位跟先天八卦差 得遠, 原因坤位媽媽是在正南, 先天記載媽媽位置輕重尤關. 坤地 首主高山, 亦等同現代人流行問有雞先定有旦先, 根據吾國洛書記 載有母系先, 剛巧與聖經相反, 從東西文化看感覺就像相反. 何解 呢?在微觀之下又不能不說出哲理一得. 根據古代記載無後為大, 人的出現當然與媽媽有直接關係, 代表洪 水未毀滅世界之前, 中國當時是母系社會跟伊甸園西方社會男性為 主是兩回事. 後天八卦搬遷住在西南, 這個壞把中國變成死守一位 置! 根據中國易學內有不易它的意思是每天每月每年, 上天都作該 件事. 例如太陽從早至中午再到黃昏, 如果將太陽放在西南方時到 黃昏有什麼問題呢? 第一件事是二時後及四時後紫外線和紅外線不 見了, 但陽光依然照耀室內, 如果在夏天下午七時太陽才歸家, 什 麼叫作死光,就是陽光中的動力不見了, 前文提及易經曰 : 動乃機 之先, 所有生物確實需要紫外線和紅外線, 七時之後氣溫下降了, 在室內光線的熱還未消失並加上濕度高, 正常放工回家定該是這時 間, 家庭內又熱又有濕氣, 冷氣機曬了一整天, 冷氣變了暖氣, 回 家本應輕鬆一下, 因室內空氣欠佳, 夫妻關係容易吵嚷, 別以為筆 者靠嚇? 不妨在家中使養二三種值物看看它們有多長久生命力, 如 果有一年生命力在家中打理是否二至三個月壽終正寢. 又看看住在西南邊方向的老人家, 不妨作個比較是否多患有富貴佬 病, 例如中風, 糖尿病, 血壓高比較有錢才可生的病, 但事實住在 西南邊的住客並非有錢佬! 唉! 這個答案除了筆者所提出, 根本從 未看過那本書兒有記載, 這本書雖然你 ( 妳 ) 們閒聊時才買, 但 本書之內容確是洛書經很久多代考證, 絕非無中生有, 所有買賣樓 宇單位時放棄西南邊, 這個算是筆者一生之中最可靠的哲理. 那麼 何者可住西南邊呢? 在子平學找超級百厭星. 何謂四合苑它代表了東, 南, 西, 北都擁有, 現代樓宇根本一般中 產無可能擁有, 一般只能購買雙方向. 窮人常理一定佔大部份, 一 生人畢生儲蓄買樓, 是否該参考本書提出方向說法. 所謂科學定義 它是代表如果說方位是非, 你必須提出科學也承認你是對的. 說了 這麼多西南的不該難道沒有好處嗎? 非也? 坤厚載得這個是因為坤 乃大山, 靠山食山亦代表習慣性儲蓄, 儲錢當然最好但坤厚載得也 代表其它東西又儲蓄, 久而久之什麼東西也儲起來, 例如大事件萬 里長城, 秦始皇乒馬俑及八卦連山歸藏易, 小事回家看看媽媽, 她 最愛把東西收藏吃完飯的菜餚, 可能兩天後還再吃啊! 整個櫃子內 都是膠袋, 像這樣的生活習慣放在國家先別看萬里長城, 全世界唯 一剩餘母系社會, 唉吔! 又是中國的西南邊, 坤厚載得的原理就是 把好的和不好的一起儲存,久而久之便剩餘大量廢棄物, 光是貧窮 和富貴之差距, 權力和民生關係,地方環保與發展間, 筆者另有一 笑就是新年吃的發菜, 它原本是保護高山的山坡地, 是主耶和華賜 給的原因高山空氣太少, 不能保護山坡農作物失收, 但吾國人民覺 得發菜好吃便挖走!! 這個就是環保中國首要控制環保, 如當權者 不停發展, 忘記最重要環保中國必失誤, 失利.如何樣下一代明白 環 保...讀書. 原因中國西北與東南相差乃世界之冠,像這樣很容易產生人民呆板, 滯重, 保守, 凶悍. 何解光是東南邊中國人喜愛西方人民主生活, 首先當然與水源為先, 不妨看看阿富汗, 伊拉克, 哈薩克等地缺小 海洋的地方, 全部都是比較保守, 又不妨看看南美洲一帶生活方式 比較民主, 山脈與平源容易產生人民儲蓄, 穩定, 安全, 中國的廣 東省, 台灣地原比較平坦. 中國這個西南邊根本性海洋是極度難以 看見, 住在該位置人民大量未曾看過新鮮海中的游水魚, 龍蝦很多 人也未吃過, 喝的食水大量是黃色, 這個坤地就是因為水的不足, 一定要使該地有下一代希望. 整個地球西南邊匍匐牙,摩洛哥及部份南美洲海洋大到不得了, 聖 經中的主耶和華在洪水毀滅世界之後, 就將世界分為兩種類形的 人, 第一種鬼佬,第二種亞洲, 今天因為地球除了南北極未給佔領, 大至上說各國所霸佔之領土經已定位, 筆者大膽幫中國一說將來, 亦大膽見微知註細說地球始末. 由於西南邊今天就是那達賴喇嘛的老家今天中國西藏已入版圖在清 朝時, 國家大了方位當然改了, 西藏今天是西南邊,達賴相反變成 中國老友包括很多喇嘛, 他們已經不是恐怖份子. 因為中國西南邊 後繼力不佳也, 大的不該那麼小的可以嗎? 別的地方不是人人明白 該地方發展, 先說一說全中國最富貴之地方, 它什麼也沒發明, 制 做.四小龍的香港, 先別說英國人把毒品買給中國人吃的事, 滿清 政府還要割讓香江給英國, 這個更証明槍桿子出政權. 　 　 最慘就是香港人居然忘記了自己是中國人啊! 這個便是敗仗的後 果, 中國一定要強.九七前英國人把機場遷入大嶼山, 這個不就是 香港以內的西南邊, 香港新機場開幕第一天便滿城風雨, 整個香港 運輸廢棄了,不知多少銀幣消失了, 還幸香港機場建造在西南邊, 出口在東北另昂平的纜車經常出現問題停止運作, 今天當主管是香 港地鐵不是一樣問題多多, 何解呢? 不就又是西南邊. 原因就是空 氣光線欠缺動力, 當然從零四年起香港機場轉移與廣東省合作, 香 港已經離去港人治港並已經與中央合作. 再說回鬼佬及亞洲人, 神所創做地球, 分日月, 分四季, 根我國洛 書所記載最先是圓圈, 分陰陽, 變四季不是一樣嗎? 洪水之後人便 是鬼佬及亞洲人, 這兩大類人他們的生活方式是如何? 神的定論可 能與洛書記載一樣分陰陽也, 先說鬼佬, 他們愛挑戰大海勇敢面對 面與海洋決鬥, 所以哥倫布發現美洲新大陸, 所需費用由西班牙女 王伊沙貝拉一世支持. 事實很多男子商場勝利都是由女子幫助, 把 國家縮小至家庭, 媽媽走了家庭必散落, 相反爸爸走了就是媽媽對 愛情痴心一片,不停勞累工作養大孩子,當中很多表表者不能盡錄. 鬼佬勇往直前地創新意念, 很多高科技來自鬼佬, 例如開刀, X光 機, 氣車, 飛機, 超音速, 上太空太多太多了. 神所創做世界是立體圓的, 所以海, 陸, 空佔有權就要看誰是聰 慧, 天一開始 便是水, 戰勝陸地做地上霸王, 勇於和水決鬥更要 制服它, 霸的地方更多更壙, 今天看誰主霸天空, 誰真的來個霸 字, 中國戰船也沒多條, 航空母艦也要買他人不要的? 並在船塢出 出入入研究, 天空的戰機也不是霸主, 但其就其在它開始控制太 空, 並在二零二零年GPS可觀看整個世界, 因為水是從天降下所以 要控制水非一定要制定天空,這個就等如我想打左邊中. 打右邊, 中. 從前高山防守易進攻更易, 今天控制天空與古時高山理論一 樣, 所以今天中國要想法子打開往北方之路, 這個不就是長江三峽 大壩修築的成果,如果能把黃河成功修築通住俄羅斯指日可代 ( 北 極 ). 但中國人因為彼稱為亞洲屋脊之巔, 高山與平地極度不平 衡, 因高山內的樹木及水源極度混濁產生出貪暴無信也! 所以西南 邊一定要水土服也? 坤厚載得什麼都說從前的好, 從前的妙, 從前 的呱呱叫. 當媽媽的最希望兒子有成, 所以洛書記載了希望, 機會, 後繼力, 都放在三位, 順延坤位五步, 洛書給它名稱雷, 震位,先天排列是 東方. 跟後天道理一樣, 代表春天, 太陽是從東方升起太陽一點紅 升起的暖流簡直就是萬物之靈氣, 沒有誰大膽說不喜歡初升的太 陽, 春, 夏, 秋, 冬四季佳好, 明白了就了解主耶穌基督何解復活 選了春天, 初春萬物驚蟄此乃動, 代表冬眠已過, 萬物重新生長, 係吉兆. 從我國微觀已發現了我國在東邊水的力量只是從渤海, 黃海, 夏 門, 香港及海南停. 如果能控制水源國力當然向外, 但明白這個道 理, 從古至今就是秦始王時代去了日本除福及明朝鄭和, 光是一個 正氣滿乾坤說了這麼多年包青天, 原因坤地太厚之故, 整個中國筆 者希望長江修築後到黃河及一定要將西南邊水源全力做到像清水色 澤, 注意環保, 我國後繼力有機會勝了法國, 當然勝不了英美, 原因英美基本已霸 了西北方這個便是整個故事之始, 第二絕不能把蒙古送回, 還記得 當年成吉思汗攻打至法國嗎? 所以要取回蒙古.假如說水源看看中 國今天的食水真係嚇死你, 你們看過黑色, 籃色, 紅色的水嗎? 這 個肯定就是環保. 中國人的起哄, 根本很多未明白原因便一擁而 上, 確實是山厚主收藏, 不是嗎? 恐龍及恐龍旦化石最多的地方就 是在中國, 好的和不好也藏起來, 渤海外邊就是日本. 日本喝的一啖水, 清潔異常, 整個亞洲最富貴智慧型之地段, 可以 代表文昌位, 因為潔淨的水主聰穎, 那麼水污濁首主愚不可及, 不 妨進入看看日本廢物是如何處理, 又看看福島核能事故之後, 居然 可以不停地去救, 福島東北在短視的人看以為壞事, 事實經改變後 福島東北新面貌, 可使日本更上一層樓. 結果試看今天日本有希望 更進一步成功了. 不像俄羅斯切爾諾貝爾核電事故用石灰封了, 但 是福島意外跟俄羅斯比較當然是日本嚴重. 如果能夠多幾個像華裔 連舫當首相, 中國亞洲稱霸, 何懼美國之有? 原因日本的東帶有挑戰性的向北方向, 跟夏門對出東邊台灣, 帶有 南邊主生活富裕, 香港更更主富裕. 所以可以看見台灣民主的動 搖, 將來台灣的台獨一樣像香港動搖不定, 上一次清朝康熙收回台 灣, 便足以証明我國確實可以收回台灣, 但渤海的東, 日本就算不 可以霸佔也要用和親政策或推薦華裔首相, 只要將日本變回中國或 以中國華裔當日本首相, 何懼美國之有! 就等如聖經記載巴勒斯坦, 不就是一早已是以色列嗎? 這個從日本 繩文時代開始看, 便明白筆者之意思, 當一國有了後繼力, 等同一 個家庭有後繼力, 這個真是不用言語筆墨形容了. 安頓了後繼力當然希望生個長女, 由於女性自古代表搖擺不定, 洛 書給了名稱風, 巽位. 是第四位方向是東南, 先天河圖記錄西邊, 西邊乃主力方位, 跟洛書分別之大. 整個中國東南位置從前在上 海, 今天已發展盡頭到了香港, 東南首主毒虫滿身, 搖擺不定, 像 風吹一樣, 阻力與困難重重, 從事商業你, 我, 他都是貪婪, 騙財 騙色, 多數是商人與政府洽談, 象徵從事政治工作更象徵與人談判 均不得要好. 由於中國處於東南邊, 想當年國力更堪虞, 當權與 生活看看誰毒虫滿身搖擺不定, 像風吹一樣阻力與困難重重. 滿清時代因西北八國聯軍攻打中國, 結果八國分享了中國, 香港和 澳門及台灣便割讓了, 奇就奇在何解光是割讓香港及澳門及台灣, 是否上天明白當時中國政府治國有問題? 當然除了神之外, 就是我 國從事政治家對海洋興趣不大, 更是不懂, 第二次世界大戰後, 日 本敗陣, 聯合國把香港歸還中國, 看看周恩來何解人家把香港歸 還, 他還說最近忙得很沒時間, 中國人就是好大喜功, 再看看辛亥 革命吾國國父孫中山先生, 當年發動推翻滿州政府, 成功了嗎? 整 個革命事跡說句實話, 失敗! 孫中山把中國讓給袁世凱, 最終袁世 凱改變了當上皇帝, 之後國民黨與共產黨殺戮, 最終勝利乃槍桿子 出政權的毛澤東中國共產黨主席. 但是從事商業生活發展良好, 在八 個方位中唯一一個生活繁榮安樂, 但首主不能當權, 這個當權指推 翻或另起爐灶當黨主席, 該人或該黨必失敗也. 從古至今全世界 任何國家, 如果在東南邊攪革命推翻國家並且成功, 筆者終生不言 洛書, 並登報章道歉永不吹牛. 五位在洛書是放中央, 原因四位進一步五位也是進一步六位也是進 一步, 因為這個要一氣呵成, 人無財而不立, 更何況一國, 所以很 奇怪東南邊特別容易發財長久, 不論全世界任何一國東南邊生活比 較富裕點, 中東沙地阿拉伯, 科威特, 非洲索馬里別以為窮困, 看 看非洲外圍都面對大量海洋, 其實一定要將非洲水源放在首位, 非 洲鑽石財富不小啊! 南非海洋之壙確是發展希望多, 巴西及阿根廷 海洋美景確是美好, 需要運氣但更要水源, 基本所有不能向西北方 向的國家, 如果想國家富裕一點, 首先水一家要清潔, 不能混濁, 就算該地像沙漠也要將水源清潔絕不可濁, 今天當權的外方國家領 袖, 如果想國家收入增添, 謹記主打水. 當然國家富貴保護力又不足如何是好, 香港, 台灣, 西北中國幫 助. 菲律賓, 越南, 印尼等地跑了美國來了, 所以最該說的位置西 北方. 這個時候中國首先固本部元.因為中國正正處於地球東南邊. 洛書六位在名稱是乾, 龍, 天, 父, 河圖在位北方, 這個絕不能說 笑, 因為中國之坤位西南太差, 所以乾位西北一家要興家, 乾本身 代表父親, 一個家庭欠缺男性試想想? 整個世界如果水源短缺, 人 不是生活在河邊根本連客觀生態環境也沒有, 但整個地球水乃首 要, 次為陸地雖然比例細小, 但中國確實為亞洲屋脊之巔, 有希望 代表能完成國家事業以競爭為主要目標. 自古代由公元前七七一年西周亡國, 東周出現七七零年幽王之子宜 臼即位, 是為平王東周始, 從這個歷史就決定整個世界運行有數, 就是因為西周亡, 東周如何可存? 春秋戰亂之後, 由最窮困在西北 位置秦國一統中國, 楚漢之爭當然是劉邦先入鴻溝以西為漢，以東 為楚, 最終西勝利. 三國魏, 蜀, 吳最終位於西北邊魏改國晉朝. 西晉亡國, 東晉如何自保? 到後期五胡亂華北方人入境霸佔漢族人 之地, 匈奴, 鮮卑, 羯, 羌, 氏最終變成北魏, 大路上西北乃兵家 首要條件, 到宋朝是中國開門太多, 但未能看守最終也是西北成吉 思汗入關, 元, 明, 清都是從西北攻破漢族, 到了由東或東南方從 未聽說過有一次成功, 國民黨與共產黨之爭有否留意毛澤東長征之 行, 不就是西北嗎?? 當然有人會說起甲午戰爭中國輸了給日本, 但並非把中國割讓改了國號, 再者日本根本是中國一個省從眼, 耳, 口, 鼻那一位置不似中國人. 辛亥革命根本是敗筆之作. 如果 國父孫中山先生相信正確洛書中的平衡陰陽學, 絕不敗走台灣! 今 天整個地球請仔細看看, 是否筆者糊亂吹大炮或無中生有, 整個地 球如果不依照神立的定律行事, 看誰可幸免於難. 如果有從事政治 領導者, 不妨先試試將國內河道修正回報肯定比預期更多. 七這個字在聖經記載都是最安寧休息日, 象徵安居樂業. 但洛書所 記錄的剛巧相反, 一點兒好看的安寧找不到, 給它名稱兌位, 自然 界代表澤, 少女. 由於四, 五, 六順走至七位特然間一百八十度並 要反方向逆時針走, 這個少女的變帶有不聽教味道, 享樂, 色慾, 損毀, 破財, 缺口及男女之口腹之疾, 有我行我素之態, 所以任何 動亂如果發生在正西稍候國之現危, 但欠了正北可保不至亂亡也! 任何動亂發生在正西北亡國. 此等現象因為今天整個世界可霸的已 經到手, 再霸當然用槍桿子, 印度, 巴基斯坦, 阿富汗, 尼泊爾等 地從經濟獲利或真貴水源利益對中國並不有效, 反觀南方角度問題 比較大. 有關達賴喇嘛他身在印度, 印度原本用達賴宗教事故使中國緊張, 保留達賴在印度, 印度政治家當然並非人人諧懂洛書之理, 今天達 賴喇嘛正處於中國西南邊, 並已經和中國友好開始, 上文不是說西 北的美國, 英國, 加拿大 ( 澳大利亞 ) 正正從西北方殺入東南 方, 這個特如期來的攻勢使剛剛才感覺發財之際的中國, 可能未及 懂得捍衛自身,中國人最愛就是面子, 剛剛那奧林匹克奧運會, 亞 運花費驚人, 咱們國內不大不少的全國運動會, 咱們自家消費確是 勁力十足, 但鬼佬一看原來東南邊美食當前, 自然來吃一口, 這 一口深危也! 除非俄羅斯助人為快樂之本,否則光是中國如何是好. 筆者不是說笑今天零三至零四寄得禽流感嗎? 它正是這該死的七 運, 有關就這說詞以先離開洛書, 因洛書不停發展幾千年之後, 才 出現所謂風水的奇門遁甲八宮圖, 又剛巧從零三年開始香港入了七 運, 不就是中了男女口腹之疾, 根據吾國奇門循甲此奇門循甲四字 係吾國術數相當經典, 稍後詳解. 洛書因為七運特然逆流而行, 所以再來的八順其勢頭逆走五位, 洛書 給它艮位, 山, 性情止, 代表少男, 東北, 先天洛書時候放在震位. 東北重要首主文昌智慧型, 有大量生機, 事實文昌位永遠佔一位, 就 是東北原因北乃水之源頭最開始的第一步, 東代表國家後繼力長子後 繼力, 所以當東與北加起來便明白文昌來源. 一般寄望下一代廷續繁 榮, 穩定有倚靠, 勤儉精細認真為主. 日本剛巧東北邊此乃重要中國 後繼力. 原因中國光是水源真是不堪一擊, 一定要智取日本. 最後就是洛書第九位, 洛書離位, 南方一般生活可自給自足, 但不能 自保, 似勇而實怯懦, 火之焰美好漂亮唯空虛不實, 一躈不起至空. 之後再從一開始. 有關中國南海一定要打丈, 但這個因槍桿子出政權 的美國引起, 咱們今天未能與美國一戰, 由於我軍正在東南面基本條 件已經輸了,最終首要佔有北面一定多少像美國, 俄羅斯.中國能霸佔 整個亞洲本來不太難. 從前元朝一二七七年至一二八二年間攻佔緬甸, 一八零二年阮福映統 一越南並上表中國請冊封, 這個全因古代中國乃西北也! 但今天美國 從西北攻勢下如何? 因為當真地球西北方啊! 筆者見微知註曰 : 水. 筆者記憶六十年代越南打仗,美 國跑來幫南越, 當時北越找了中國助 陣, 最終美國佬不敵樹林, 北越統一了越南, 誰想到北越來一招反臉 氣死中共. 整個世界總括根據筆者記載東西方文化, 戰爭, 政治確是從西北出發 佔上風勝利, 古時舊約以諾先知記載天使與人感情生活先別談, 但聖 經內所有國與國攻擊勝利都是從西北攻向東南. 事實耶路撒冷西岸, 確是正西偏少北,何解鹽海放在傍邊? 這個更是深藏哲學意味, 海洋中 的亞米加. 中國對聖經有強烈監管印刷, 中國政治家你們錯了, 咱們無論如何聖 經內容不能除便修改任何一字或加多一字. 因為這是神的道. 相反其 它國家可隨意更改四書五經嗎? 聖經在最尾時記述誰把聖經內容册除 或加減必然把禍患給他, 這此言語正是豫言, 所以整個地球運行東西 方宗教全部都帶有預言, 未卜先知, 神怪. 像洛書所記載數學根源的九宮圖開始橫直斜加起不過15, 4 9 2 3 5 7 8 1 6 　 無論用4加9加2或2加5,加8和6加5加4總和15, 另外更有其它數學方式 像另一數學將4與6放在外圍線加起總和不超越25. 又可用 9與1, 2與 8, 7與3 總和相同. 4 6 4 9 2 6 3 5 7 4 等如25 8 1 6 4 6 3 7 4 9 2 3 3 5 7 7 等如 25 8 1 6 3 7 像下列1-16數字橫直斜加起也不過34, 4 9 5 16 34 14 7 11 2 34 15 6 10 3 34 1 12 8 13 34 34 34 34 34 像下列1-5數字橫直斜加起也不過15 4 5 1 2 3 15 5 1 2 3 4 15 1 2 3 4 5 15 2 3 4 5 1 15 3 4 5 1 2 15 15 15 15 15 15 像下列1-36數字橫直斜加起也不過111 6 30 12 18 9 36 111 2 11 23 14 29 32 111 33 24 16 22 13 3 111 34 10 15 21 27 4 111 35 8 20 17 26 5 111 1 28 25 19 7 31 111 111 111 111 111 111 111 這此都是數學的萌芽期, 由於中國哲理來源都是從一長一短的線作代 號, 早期洛書天一生水, 二生三, 三生萬物等如無極生太極, 太極生 兩儀, 兩儀生四像, 最終由八卦慢條有理定出六十四卦, 下列都是假 如用數學也可計算出的答案, 筆者這個只懂吹大炮的炮將, 事實吹大炮也要明白大編道理.所以何解 出現三元九運的方向呢? 全因洛書記載八個方位是由一至三順時針走, 四至六一氣呵成, 七至九特轉反時針走. 就在這兒形成三種現象, 當 中從一至九中它們每一個數字同時隱藏另一個九宮圖, 每二十年自行 轉另一個數字, 原因不知是否撒旦巧妙安排, 每當在走四至六一氣呵 成那運時東南邊生活確是美滿. 中國從一九八四年至二零零三年, 處於寄望下一代繁榮安定, 有倚靠 以勤儉精細認真為主體, 略欠人物, 這個起步就是因為前鄧小平軍委 主席的先遊, 因鄧先生從財的子平真是萬中無一, 使中國不能夠更精 細看管家財. 這個正是幹什麼也要好大喜功, 中國人最愛面子更何妨 國家發了財,今天美國的野生動物攻勢下中國如何是好? 二零零四年至二零二三年, 中國再次轉運因上一個運過度揮霍這回開 始感覺似勇但發揮不到功能, 並要全心全意對抗外方角力. 二零二四 年至二零四三年, 今次真的不能說笑我國希望收回台灣有能力了, 這 步運由小變大在國家角度看是好事, 因為國家變大, 但同時險象環生. 上文筆者在九龍旺角三聯書店內曾看某著作, 忘記書名內容大概說中 國是否可遷都或應該遷都, 原因就是沙塵暴, 筆者經常說有病方為貴 只要注意環保, 真心找一個保護環境的人治療西南及西北上游土木, 就算遷都也不能離開北京渤海, 西北邊就是筆者所說整個世界最重要 位置, 試看看上文提供歷史便是証明, 我國從前亦曾把首都搬遷南京 或南方, 西安亦曾長久做首都早在六千年前已存在, 直至宋朝亡國之 後, 這個不就是宋代開放太多國家的門及又剛剛西北主權入境, 中國 整個位置更改了, 持常理的人都認為宋朝之後中國一直未見好轉, 據 筆者曾看聖經撒旦彼困一千年之後要放出來, 宋朝開國至今真一千年也!! 遠的不說近期的國民黨建黨時, 一九三零年在南京所以最終危也! 但 二零二四年至二零四三年這是中國有良好發展轉機, 這個轉機筆者估 計影響到中國在世界舉足輕重的位置. 但中國在走運時千萬別忘記英 美鬼佬也同時有新轉機, 這個就如同五十步笑百步理念. 整個地球發 展一直都是按部就班不妨看看中國在聯合國如何取得大量票數, 你們 是否忘掉陳馮富真呢? 近期蘇丹事件就已代表中國支持北蘇丹, 南蘇丹最終亡國或給非洲其 他國霸佔. 從今天看中國確實有機會爭一席位這個不就是西方忘記了 窮人原來也有生態. 但最終一定要霸佔西北由於中國西北都是它國, 只有東北的日本和北韓.水路也. 中國哲學發展二千多年, 至宋代來一個三百六十度變化,就是因為打開 多方位, 樣我國詩書禮儀社會建設傳往外方, 由於人才鼎盛各文化各 有進步發展, 當中在哲理更進一步樣咱們更能明白天地開始太極圖學 說, 咱們這位宋代一等哲學大師周敦頤先生, 周敦頤先生與道教關係 深遠, 在那時代還有哲學家邵雍先生及哲學家張載先生,其實他們在學 理不枉多讓, 都是高手, 特別子平學把時間轉為用神, 但遺留下一堆像梅花易數, 火珠林, 紫 微斗數術數仿門之學時至今天咱們還在細究. 未提太極圖先說說我國 是農業社會, 所以先續洛書定陰陽論, 古時埃及定太陽曆, 純粹的陰 曆有希臘曆及伊斯蘭曆這個曆法不分潤月, 一年有三百四十五日, 一 年有12個月. 當然筆者這一說肯定我國陰陽論最準, 咱們立天地定位 六千年前已經與埃及光是看太陽變化, 定日期論太陽曆, 光是看月亮 圓缺的太陰曆, 咱們是看地球自轉與月亮產生變化再經太陽量算這個 真是絕命單方, 只此一家後無來者. 說說二十四氣節期實是陰陽論極為重要一環, 因前文先定九宮八卦初 形接著就是二十四氣節, 據筆者了解五日為一侯, 三侯成一氣, 每月 藏二氣, 每個月一定要過了建月才算進入, 否則錯誤, 舉例立春計今 年二零一二立春在二月四日, ( 舊曆 正月十三 立春 ) 假設 一月二 十三日 有一男嬰出世, ( 舊曆 正月初一 ) 他並不是二零一二年正確 還是二零一一年原因未過立春, 筆者提出原因就是每年初一明明該嬰 孩並不是該年第一個出世, 但新聞佈道老是說該嬰孩是該年第一個. 如果香港一般大學畢業生居然未能明白何謂立春? 筆者不是說笑這個 問題等如忘記中國是農業立國, 超過八憶中國人作農耕隊, 根據中國 一九九四年已登記農民佔全國 四十四 比率. 立春提醒農夫開始動土, 之後雨水來因動土後需要土壤濕潤, 驚蟄因 土壤濕潤冬眠的小動物出來了, 驚蟄是建月,大地全面往新發展代表希 望, 上文提及主耶穌基督復活亦選春季何解呢? 事實東西文化相似意 思十分接近. 春分就是已過春天的一半. 清明建月,中國人一般都會在 這時掃墓,基本東西方文化是實是給某因素手撓手, 穀雨表示雨量增 加, 五穀加速生長, 立夏建月, 夏天開始天熱. 小滿代表五穀有成, 等待收割. 芒種建月代表一年最毒之時, 有危.夏至代表陽極之點陰氣 始生. 小暑建月陰陽交替之間濕氣蒸蒸日上, 非吃東瓜解濕熱之毒. 大暑炎熱當空, 汗如雨下. 立秋建月萬物成也, 秋高氣爽. 處暑代表 大小暑之氣到此為止. 白露建月代表晚上清涼, 晨光初起水土濕氣凝 聚成露帶有寒意. 秋分代表秋天已過一半. 寒露建月秋氣日深寒凝露 結, 代表溫度下降. 霜降代表露成霜, 陰始凝也. 立冬建月萬物收歸, 冬眠也. 小雪代表未盛之雪開始下降, 大雪建月代表盛也, 雪由小變 多雪滿長空. 冬至與芒種剛柔並濟, 一個最毒, 一個最陰. 小寒建月, 小寒大寒不下雪, 小暑大暑田開裂. 大寒為中者，上形於小寒，故謂 之大……寒氣之逆極, 故謂大寒. 根據中國曆法一年有十二個月, 月大三十天, 月小二十九天, 全年合 共三五四至三五五天,所以每三年潤一個月, 五年再潤一個月, 原因用 二十四氣節計算, 先將地球分為三百六十度, 再將十二個建月放在其 中兩者相差十五天五時十四分四十七秒, 所以每個月容不了兩個氣節, 所以潤月一定是某大月或某小月最後天的下一個月便是潤月. 原因就 是放不下兩個氣節. 所有人會問算命準嗎? 不準, 原因就是曆法不能 平衡整個地球, 聖經上帝曾說東方人的占聖術了得也未能知羅馬帝國 何時滅亡.子平學家事實只是玩玩罷了. 回說道教中的哲學家周敦頤先生, 他是北宋宋明理學的始祖, 是孔孟 之後最舉足輕重哲學代言人, 非他莫屬, 他已經不是抄錄先人智慧, 是自行創新並全國哲學家認同, 時至今天咱們還是用周敦頤先生作品 為最終, 太極圖學說, 無極生太極 陽儀 陰儀 兩儀生四像  太陽少陰少陽太陰 四像生八卦 乾坤坎離震兌巽艮 王非米平臼半元求 提出一個有系統的地球構成論, 用圖文並茂以資推演, 可達雅俗共享 之效, 首次將無極一詞引入儒家理論, 說無極而太極, 太極一動一靜, 產生陰陽萬物. 萬物生生而變化無窮焉, 惟人也得其秀而最靈. 這圖 最突出之處就是那S圖形及內裡兩個小圓圈, 黑色部份內藏白色小圓 圈, 白色部份內藏黑色小圓圈, 首先S圖形為混沌一刻至氣流週而復 始, 它是由坎宮天一生水開始, 坎主大小風險事情這個已經代表天氣 變化, 國與國攻守, 人事行為攻守, 原因就是在S圖形內黑色氣流內藏 一白小圈, 當周圍向你加壓力, 對抗時自己反對力不足, 就等如小白 圈並一定懂得忍! 相反如果讀者是勝方對方是小黑圈, 切謹言慎行勿 把對手殊死並要留有一線, 原因當新的對手再出現時, 他會學懂前人 的失敗再來對抗你. 當然讀者作為勝方要明白多方面方案,首主孫子乒 法內知己知彼, 致人而不致於人, 避重就輕以正合 ,以奇勝. 據傳說 曹操及拿破崙, 毛澤東中國共產黨中央委員會主席老是愛看孫子乒法啊! 就是因為孫子兵法內的招式, 咱們後人哲學家便在洛書, 夏, 商時代 的卜噬到周代孔, 孟易學, 秦代荀子, 漢代董仲舒, 從漢代京房八卦 直到唐朝集二仟多年先人之經驗, 不停抄習及發明中以正合, 以奇勝 孫子之理再發明一本在哲學界多人賞識的書, 奇門遁甲. 最終就是因 為師徒各自收藏各自認為重要保貝, 遺失很多重要內容, 各式各樣師 徒講解最終衍生大量風馬牛不相符的理論. 但時至今日依然有大量學習者當中很多是建築學. 何解? 甚麼旺丁旺 財, 富甲一方等等字眼, 事實他們也是吹大炮, 這個就等如大量金融 學者某股票可升格, 他們估計到雷曼關門嗎? 他們才是大炮中的表表 者. 所謂奇就等如孫子乒法用以奇勝的方法去戰勝敵人, 辭海字典解曰奇: 詭異, 詭詐以及不按正常出擊使對方迷惑, 於千哩之外戰勝對方. 門 就是筆者所說一個家庭可能有前後門,居所之門戶代表一家人是否出入 平安. 一間公司可能有前後門, 但任何地方家, 公司要看八個方向, 一個國家更不能亂開門, 或亂關門, 就像中國共產之後突然關門, 每 月收入三十六, 紅衛兵的亂再加文化大革命, 這個一亂真的不知如何 說好, 一間公司關門就等如 ( 執笠 ), 所以門戶之重也. 在這八個方位名稱杜門, 景門, 死門, 傷門, 開門, 休門, 生門, 驚 門.再由方向正北坎位白, 東北艮位白, 東震位碧, 東南巽位綠, 南離 位紫, 西南坤位黑, 西兌位赤, 西北乾位白. 再經由時間子, 丑, 寅, 卯,辰, 已, 午, 未, 申, 酉, 戍, 亥. 之後由冬至, 小寒, 大寒, 立 春, 雨水,驚蟄, 春分, 清明, 穀雨, 立夏, 小滿, 芒種, 夏至, 小 暑, 大暑立秋, 處暑, 白露, 秋分, 寒露, 霜降, 立冬, 小雪, 大雪. 應用時是以時間與空間結合, 人事關係慢慢推算最終結果, 遁甲等如 主帥把它安全撤退使敵人不能犯他. 因甲是六十甲子年之首破不得, 假設破了甲何來乙, 丙, 丁期它的六 十甲子也沒有了, 所以當甲乙木出戰時能夠制止木的力量當然是斧頭 庚辛也, 甲乙木一定難逃一劫必死, 遁甲者是如何可把甲乙木離開現 場, 或反轉攻擊庚辛的金, 這個就是從卜噬問卦之後衍生出更利害招 數, 奇門遁甲最利害一招三奇制勝也! 乙. 丙. 丁. 所以當庚金剋戰 甲木時便要倚靠乙木出擊幫手, 乙庚一合羈絆庚金可使甲木不敗因庚 金受制, 是實三奇是十二萬分難控制, 需要十分平衡去制伏敵人, 因 為用絆住方法等同結拜, 用女兒許配對方. 丙奇出擊如同收養一名兒子攻擊敵人, 但丙制庚金並不能持久剋制, 雙方形成慢長拉鋸戰, 是實對甲木未能風騷走人, 因丙乃太陽之火庚 金仍舊可出戰. 最後是丁奇這個是各大小政治家最愛的方法不戰而掘人之乒, 因為丁 可使庚金立即變形, 這等技倆絕非常人能用, 一個誤觸可能乒敗山倒, 這麼就等如制殺過度反為凶, 近代歷史越南, 幫了北越統一最終還差 點開戰, 遠的宋朝先聯金乒攻打遼國, 結果金乒主政, 後期南宋聯合 元朝成吉思汗攻打金國. 但凡用食神制殺無論那國首腦中外一樣,但結 果這是深不可測招數. 各位讀者勿以為筆者糊裡糊塗亂說, 是實當宋 朝之後有關洛書已發展分散為南北面, 當中內容加減乘除便變成今天 的奇門遁甲. 甲 乙 丙 丁 戊 己 庚 辛 壬 癸 子 丑 寅 卯 辰 巳 午 未 申 酉 戍亥 = 甸空 甲 乙 丙 丁 戊 己 庚 辛 壬 癸 戌 亥 子 丑 寅 卯 辰 巳 午 未 申酉 = 甸空 甲 乙 丙 丁 戊 己 庚 辛 壬 癸 申 酉 戌 亥 子 丑 寅 卯 辰 巳 午未 = 甸空 甲 乙 丙 丁 戊 己 庚 辛 壬 癸 午 未 申 酉 戌 亥 子 丑 寅 卯 辰巳 = 甸空 甲 乙 丙 丁 戊 己 庚 辛 壬 癸 辰 巳 午 未 申 酉 戌 亥 子 丑 寅卯 = 甸空 甲 乙 丙 丁 戊 己 庚 辛 壬 癸 寅 卯 辰 巳 午 未 申 酉 戌 亥 子丑 = 甸空 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 有關六十花甲亦是奇門遁甲另一方面高招, 由於天干十個字, 地支十 二個字所以當咱們排列就有兩個地支未能配上例如 : 甲子, 乙丑, 丙 寅, 丁卯,戊辰, 己已, 庚午, 辛未, 壬申,癸酉, ( 戍,亥 ) 這兩個 字名稱甸空, 空者凶也, 換句話說甲, 庚, 丁組合最完美, 在子平學 上看過一造, 武打國際巨星李小龍先生. 龍曆庚辰年 十月二十八日 小雪後5五日是李小龍出生日: 西曆 一九四零年十一月二十七日 . · 庚 丁 甲 · 辰 亥 戍 ? · 年 月 日 時 　 · 戊 己 庚 辛 壬 癸 甲 乙 丙 丁 戊 · 子 丑 寅 卯 辰 已 午 未 申 酉 戍 · 3 13 23 33 43 53 63 73 83 93 03 · 42 52 62 72 82 92 02 12 22 32 42　 從庚寅年一九五零年十一歲, 首套電影細路祥上劃 , 少 年時代也有很多其它電影客串啊! 但這次是一 次用藝人李小龍, 作者袁步雲取名, 提名天才童星. 丙申年由一九五六年十七歲, 五七年十八歲, 五八年 十九歲連續三連霸香港校際拳擊比賽冠軍, 並 順勢入了聖芳済高中. 何解呢? 己亥年一九五九年二十歲, 入大學平平無異. 甲辰年一九六四年二十五歲, 開始揚威美國, 在美國 各大形空手道大賽表演示範. 丙午年一九六六年二十七歲, 在美國拍攝青蜂俠, 聲勢 更進一步. 丁未年一九六七年二十八歲, 在美國開設武管. 戊申年一九六八年二十九, 六九年三十歲, 在美國當小 角色及武術指導. 庚戍年一九七零年三十一歲, 在嘉禾電影開始拍攝唐山 大兄, 精武門, 猛龍過江, 龍爭虎鬥…… 癸丑年一九七三年三十四歲, 突然逝世. 李小龍先生何解身後數十年運程強勁, 青少年時代愛玩耍, 就像時下 年青人愛生事端, 如果讓筆者以子平學解釋, 絕對發現生命有定數? 有關李小龍先生筆者欠缺時辰所以未能列表, 由於年, 月, 日用神已 出現, 筆者才謹以愚見分析. 此乃傷官制殺一生聰慧, 絕對不是以得 服人, 甲木生丁火去制庚金七殺, 但甲木出世時令十月, 非旺氣之時 並且水冷金寒, 要制伏庚金非丁火也! 小雪後出生丁火失時失勢, 所 以要制服七殺只可火剋, 可惜天氣太寒久攻不下.再者生於墓地之時, 大勢不兩立, 樹以苗為先, 每當李小龍先生運入庚寅年, 戊戌, 甲 辰, 丙午, 丁未, 庚戍全部木 火冒三丈, “ 劃公仔都無咁準 " 全壘打…中. 何解那麼早死呢? 可否像成龍, 陳惠敏等等武打巨星長命呢? 這個就 等如植物開了花換取了生命中最燦爛的一刻, 最風光三十年, 平常三 十年, 起伏三十年, 苦堪三十年, 如何按序跟先天八字出生年, 月, 日, 時. 是否可解破命中一得失, 可以… 只要真心真意, 口裏承認, 心裏想着. 這個世界唯一真神, 全能主耶和華. 李小龍先生從一九六二年二十三歲, 入了大運庚寅運, 寅中木火連繫 緊鎖小雪之勢, 這個命就是 “ 墓地逢沖仔細推 ", 等同每逢過年很 多命理家說犯太歲, 事實在京房細學時, 筆者從未聽說過一次什麼燒 太歲紙可保平安, 無聊.他們曲解了太歲的意識. 光是甲, 丁也有鄉級職務. 甲, 庚, 丁原本是有鎮級職務, 相反直接 一沖等同平地一聲雷, 不得了時勢做英雄, 直到省級職務, 所以看李 小龍先生一九六四年之後運程, 逢甲, 庚, 丁, 木火之勢把李小龍先 生推至最高點. 從一九七三年起練續三年金水流年, 嚴重使丁火受傷, 再者辛卯運已 經使丁火受傷, 因庚金到墓地, 至一九八三年壬辰大運, 同時使用神 消失, 命也. 但凡用神未到絕景還可保生命, 李小龍先生就跟英國戴安娜王妃一樣 身後運良好, 分別在於子女宮, 不妨看看中國國家已故前領袖鄧小平 先生, 生命走到盡頭肯定就不能像英國戴安娜王妃, 李小龍先生多人 憑弔, 所以甲午運二零零二起再走二十年身後運, 確實李小龍先生欠 缺貴氣, 就是命中擁有的, 所以九龍塘舊址… 因未能與天干結合便形成孤, 孤者孤獨, 孤立失群, 孤掌難鳴, 孤苦就算拚鬥也只是孤注一擲, 危殆! 與此同時絕不能有大動作, 参看六十甲子小圖, 讀者可自行玩樂. 別以為難進取最終都是逃 跑, 假如能學懂劉邦能屈能伸的性格, 是問能有幾人?? 在這個理論之下奇門遁甲首要避開孤立失群, 強調不能失去呼叫朋友 的幫助, 這個當然是最優秀的心理學. 假設用奇門遁甲推算那個方位 可戰勝賭博或打扙, 九個方位只有一個才可保護廷續下一代, 及自身 安定繁榮, 任何打仗及賭博由於用卜噬關係比例九比一, 輸贏絕非五 五對分, 在賭場內客人輸錢比例還大於九比一, 原因場主有十張台每 台十個客, 你只是百份之一, 再深入一點說, 每個運在上, 中, 下元 那個位置, 賭場主人運程如何? 每年對場主或客人比例, 每月, 每日 再時辰, 往往只是一個時辰. 筆者有位林姓朋友同往澳門賭博, 就一個時辰贏了八千,之後每天也 去, 結果當然 ( 合家摌 ), 另一位從小十六歲已經在旺角大昌竹戰當 時五十, 一百, 又當時已是該竹管最大的一台, 他今天開了間竹管, 每天作樂每局一二千也, 這個代表人也有高低分別.所以中國能像劉邦 的人少之又少, 別以為奇門遁甲只是遊花園, 是實是早期京房易學, 子平之理. 由於奇門遁甲傳往南方各師各派變慢慢衍生更多變化. 風水這個名詞 在今天中國人眼看只是十之八九騙人的, 那些就是江湖術士, 騙財騙 色小嘍囉..事實各位讀者..錯了. 風事實就是地球自轉與及公轉加上太陽光陰, 而且氣流轉變產生一種 勢, 這種勢我們稱它作風, 它對高低地樹木環境影響及人類各樣收成 有莫大之關係. 水就是每天都要看的天氣佈告可估計雨量. 總共是江, 湖, 河, 海, 雨, 露, 霜, 雪. 如果人類要生生不息的風和水, 就一 定要愛護你, 我, 他的周邊環境.光是風水這兩字已包含物理學它是最 古老的學術之一, 在過去兩千年，物理學與哲學，化學等等經常被混 淆在一起, 直到十六世紀之後，才單獨成為一門現代科學。 今年是壬辰年, 大多數都說是龍年生多一名嬰孩, 但從筆者細微觀察, 辰是代表龍, 龍的傳人確是好意頭, 但咱們老是忘記解釋壬這個字, 壬是大海之水有翻江倒海力量, 非一般人有這能力, 所以在聖經確曾 記載某某獸從海中出來, 並經常用海中出現獸這等字形容, 常人可能 不明白聖經意思. 筆者是吹牛哲學時現在吹一個更大之言, 今年龍誕 生在世界舞台. 並開始指手劃腳, 但一定要切記現在才是固本培元最 重要時刻, 台灣未收但已見喜色, 日本如果用聖經記載巴勒斯坦理論, 日本是中國的. 筆者是土生土長香港人從小對香港最為熟悉, 吹大炮當然小不了香港, 但也不知該從何說起, 筆者身為中國香港人就應該由一九九七年起漫 談一得回歸哲學系, 假設用二十年代表一個運程一九九七剛在中間, 這個是一九八四至二零零叁年的運, 漫談香港回歸. 當時香港立法會就在中環圓頂的小樓, 筆者知道在中國哲理中圓形代 表自然,在運行時不知不覺容易推三阻四並看似很有風範, 不久中環建 了一中國銀行新總行, 銀行對香港看似沒關係, 但其外表恰恰好就是 破了圓形, 圓形凡事容易推薦, 這個銀行建築全身是立體三角形, 它 像刀鋒直接插入圓形的球狀, 中國歷年來圓形自然, 上帝做人由頭, 眼, 耳, 口, 鼻, 手指, 手臂, 身體,腳及腳指, 頭髮和指甲內內外外 都是混圓的, 花, 草, 樹,木, 昆蟲, 走獸一切. 人做出來是四方的, 房屋, 氣車, 飛機等等. 三角在中國風水學如果 用义子對着鄰居後果可能..新機場開幕後發生了大災損耗不少銀幣, 二零零三年幸虧有個我天天都吃雞的陳馮富真, 否則災難可能更大, 如果用卜噬的方法去推敲由一九八四年七運之六開始, 香港至交往下 一個運時二零零四年八運之七又開始, 上文曾提及聖經的七代表休息, 不用工作. 但洛書七代表男女口腹之慾及口舌招尤, 禽流感正正說明 男女口腹之慾, 每天議員不停吵鬧, 今天曾蔭權特首可能因為貪污有 機會查問, 這個不就是口舌招尤, 香港從二零零四年開始無運行, 除 了沉迷享樂, 藝能, 色慾, 缺口, 損毀, 破财, 靠口才為先. 什麼是 靠口才為先? 來了個黃毓民, 一百年也沒一個. 鄭經翰五十年也沒一 個. 還有長毛都是用口誅筆伐. 換句話說根據洛書之總括經某某年就有一劫, 經某某年就有一災, 經 某某年有一個凶兆, 但洛書並沒有說明劫, 災及凶兆內容, 男女口腹 之慾並不代表禽流感, 照字面解釋慾字希望太多就像慾壑難填之意, 但整體也唉! 所以世人尋找文中意思此乃讀書觀其大意! 包括聖經七 頭十角事實所指是什麼? 哈米吉多頓正確位置? 如何收回三份一的人 口, 陸地及水源? 太多太多了. 中國有句口述合久必分, 分久必合其 實就是古人明白洛書之理. 有關門常開該建築等同九十年代中國銀行, 當年是破大英帝國, 今天希望隨波逐流把不想聽, 不想見趕走, 但建 築物除了趕走不想要的亦同時把好的也趕走, 難道香港只剩餘金融. 但由於又填海這個金水相生, 同時官星得地可能又現危機! 所以絕不 能填海, 並要想想法子把尖沙咀往中環最主力海岸加大, 原因香港是 中國東南邊最重要門口, 中國今天海岸線已經超級不正常, 東西方又 是屋脊之顛距離, 香港人想要民主開放多點嗎? 什麼叫關門, 填海等如關門, 因海岸不停收縮等同慢性自殺, 最終使 中國西北方更凶悍加保守, 這就是因為香港關門禍及中國. 另如果香 港海岸線收細, 海水進入香港未能走動, 拍擊海岸, 經濟上落更大, 這個並不代表香港人可用啊! 吾日三省吾身：為人謀而不忠乎？與朋友交而不信乎？傳不習乎 道千乘之國：敬事而信，節用而愛人，使民以時 　